Can't Say I Love You
by FlippyXFlakyfanatic
Summary: In the Happy Tree Friends world, Flippy is a friend to Flaky but he has a secret crush to Flaky. He can't tell that he has a crush on Flaky due to Flaky's phobia to Flippy. Flippy can't even say a simple "I love you" to Flaky. Could Flippy tolerate the fear of Flaky to let him say that he loves Flaky? I do not own Happy Tree Friends and all copyrighted characters goes to all owners
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- A Bouquet of Flowers and a Sunset

Flaky stared at the calendar, ripping off November to show December. "Finally, it's almost Christmas!" Flaky said excitedly, since she had been waiting for 11 months, just to wait for December to come. After that, she heard a knock from her door. "Huh? Who could that be?" she wondered. She walked slowly to the door, curious who could it be. She opened the door, and it was someone she never expected to come—Flippy.

She was shocked to see Flippy as if you can see, she got a phobia of Flippy. "Ah—uh,er, I mean, Flippy, what are you doing here? I've never expected for you to come here since, uh, after a long time..", Flaky embarrassedly said. "I-I got something to ask you to be honest, can you..go to the park with me? I've really got something to show you.", Flippy replied and asked. "Okay..sure, Flippy.", Flaky replied shyly. Then, Flippy took and held Flaky's hand and ran. Flaky asked anxiously, "W-wait! Flippy, do you really have to be so fast?!" "Come on, Flaky, it's just a bit of fun.", Flippy cheerfully replied.

They got to the park, and Flaky with a worried look at her face, asked herself, "What if Evil Flippy arrive again? I'm scared..", Flaky muttered and shivered. "She looks worried again, I hope cheers up when sees this..", Flippy said to himself. "Flaky, let's go to this place. It's the only perfect spot to see this.", Flippy said in a happy tone, and Flaky agreed.

They ran to the cliff to see the sunset. It wasn't sunset yet, but Flippy told Flaky it would be shown after 30 minutes. They sat down, talking. Flippy said suddenly, "Flaky, look! It's our town! They're also a great view from here too, full of lights just like some Christmas lights shining on the road." "Yeah..eek!" "What's wrong, Flaky?" "Uhh…I'm scared of heights, Flippy.." "Don't worry, Flaky." Flippy said to Flaky with a pat on her shoulder. "If you're always scared, remember this, I'll be always there for you, that's a promise between me and you." Flippy continued with a pinky in his hand, to make his pinkyswear to Flaky. "Okay. I'll never forget that, Flippy.", Flaky replied with a shy grin on her face.

"Oh, yeah! I almost forgot! Flaky, close your eyes." "Why?" "I have a surprise. Open your eyes if I say so." "Oh, okay.." Flaky closed her eyes and with Flippy blushing, he put out - it's not a ring, not a card, nor even a kiss, not yet—a bouquet of flowers. "Open them now." "Hmm..wow! flowers! Uhh..thanks, Flippy."

"Why are you blushing, Flippy?" Flaky asked. "Oh, that? It's nothing..Hey look! It's the sunset, Flaky!" "Wow, I never expected it to be beautiful like this, Flippy." "Told you it's going to be a great view for it." After the sunset, Flaky said to Flippy that she is going home alone, with the bouquet of flowers in her hand, and walked away.

Flippy, seeing Flaky leave, frowned. He walked reluctantly like nothing happened while some of his friends are still happy around.

After 10 minutes, it was nighttime and Flippy's house is a bit far from Flaky's house, so he have to walk a bit more. Flippy said to himself, "Why? Why can't I say just a simple 'I love you' to Flaky, instead of blushing to her?" He still walked around and answered himself, "Maybe I'm just too embarrassed or just because of my evil side." "What?! You mean me?!" a voice in his mind shouted. "Who are you?! What do you mean you?!" "Don't you know me Flippy?" "Answer me you idiot!" "We'll talk in your sleep, Flippy." "But.." Flippy wondered who was the voice talking to him, so he ran to his house and go to bed to find out who the voice is.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Who's Splendid?

Flippy woke up in a white room when he saw his evil form—you already know him, he's Evil Flippy/Fliqpy. "I've been waiting for you to come, Flippy." "Wait, you're the one who talking to me a while ago!" "I know that, okay? Anyway, you've been troubled to yourself that if you can't say that you love Flaky, am I right?" Fliqpy asked. "Yeah. Why? You know the answer why I can't say 'I love you' to Flaky?" "I wish I know the answer, but my opinion is, maybe it's my fault for letting Flaky get the phobia, Flippy." "Maybe you're right, Flippy." "Don't call me Flippy. I'm Fliqpy." "Anyway, maybe you're right. Whenever I hang out with Flaky, she always had a worried look." "I gotta go. We'll continue this tonight." "Yeah, thanks for the information, Fliqpy." Flippy woke up a bit exhausted. "I think I understand now, maybe she'll get used to—" Flippy said with his sentence cut by a knock on his door.

Flippy ran to the door and opened to see who it was. It was Giggles. "Hi Giggles. What's taking you so early in the morning?" Flippy asked. "Can you take this invitation to Splendid's arrival in the concert? Everyone's going there." "Who's Splendid? I've never met him before." "You don't know Splendid?! Forget it. Just go there. Flaky is going to go there, too." "Okay, I'm going there." Flippy took the ticket and closed the door. "Hmm, this is really fascinating." Flippy said.

"Oh well, since the concert will be 1:30 p.m., and it's 9:30 a.m., I think I'm checking out Splendid, alright. I hope it's going to be great." Flippy said to himself. After 2 hours of knitting, Flippy got ready to go. He didn't forget the ticket and drove his hummer to Flaky's house. Being tired and sweaty, Flippy knocked on the door.

Flaky opened the door, and was shocked to see Flippy again. "Hi, Flaky. Did you receive a ticket from Giggles? She told me that you will go to Splendid's concert." "Y-yeah, I'm going there, Flippy." "May I just ask something, Flaky?" "Oh, okay. Then, what is it?" "Who's Splendid? I really never met him before." "You don't know Splendid? Splendid is the famous superhero around this place, haven't heard of him, have you?"

"No, but it's 12:47 p.m. now, have you ate your lunch?" "Don't worry, I-I already did." "You sure about that, Flaky?" "Yes!" "Then let's go! I got 2 tickets for us!" Flippy went into his hummer with Flaky and he drove to the concert. They got inside, because they got the tickets.

"Since we are already here, Flaky, can you tell me where's Splendid is?" "There he is! I'm signing an autograph from him!" Flaky said as she ran to the crowd. "Flaky! You might get lost in the crowd!" Flippy yelled as he got to the crowd too. But he got out and tried to use his kung-fu moves to reach Flaky. "Flaky! Flaky! Where are you?! Flaky!" Flippy yelled and yelled for her.

He saw Flaky fainted out of the crowd. Flippy slapped Flaky to wake her up. "What?! What?!" Flaky said as she woke up. Flippy told Flaky to go home with him because it's so dangerous that Flippy is concerned for Flaky.

Flippy is about to go out when a gun-shot like noise made him blink his eyes, changing from his pac-man pupils into yellow-green round eyes, you already knew what happened. Flippy flipped-out because of that noise.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Staying with Flippy

Flaky ran to a corner, shivering that Fliqpy will kill her, but Fliqpy jumped to the crowd and found out who made the gun shot like noise—Splendid. Splendid didn't notice Fliqpy, when Flippy was about to pounce on Splendid, Splendid punched him and Flippy came back to himself, seeing Splendid stand in front of him.

Splendid used his lasers while Flippy dodged the lasers by tumbling over them. Flaky saw Flippy is back to normal, and saw Splendid trying to fight him and she knows that Flippy is her friend and she ran quickly to Flippy. When Splendid about to fire his laser, while Flippy is lying on the ground, full of scars on his face and blood on his veteran shirt.

"SPLENDID, STOP!" Flaky shouted as she blocked Flippy for Splendid to shoot his laser. Everyone was shocked. "Didn't you know you are trying to kill someone already?! Do you?!" Flaky yelled. "But I—" "NO! He's not a murderer, Splendid! He got an disorder and I respect that. He's my friend, I will never ever let him be killed by anyone!"Flaky yelled to Splendid, almost bursting into tears. Then, she ran into Flippy looking bruised. "Flippy, let's go to the hospital. I don't wanna see you like that." "F-Flaky..thanks..for..your..help.."

Flaky and Flippy went to the hospital, and the doctor, which is Sniffles, said that Flippy is fine, and Flaky was relieved.

Flippy was lying on the bed, staring the ceiling, with bandages on his body. Flippy seeing Flaky go in the room, smiled for Flaky saving him from dying. "Flaky, thanks for saving me at that time..how can I repay you?" Flippy asked softly. "There's no need to pay, Flippy. It's important that you didn't die." "I know, Flaky." Sniffles went into the room and told Flaky that will Flippy will be in the hospital in 2 days.

Flaky was worried again, it's not the evil side of Flippy, it's now about his own good. Flaky is gonna miss Flippy for 2 days. "No! I will be staying with Flippy for 2 days! I just..can't leave him alone, doctor!" Flaky yelled. "It's okay, you can stay with him if you want, at least it's just 2 days, Flaky. It's your choice, Flaky, not Flippy's or even mine." Sniffles said to Flaky as he leave the room.

"Flaky, it's already nighttime. Are you sure about this? It's scary in the hospital when it's nighttime." "It's okay." Flaky said as she fell asleep on the chair. Flippy didn't sleep; He can't sleep because of his bruises. "I can't sleep. I wanna walk around the hospital." Flippy said to himself as he stood up and wore his beret. "Wait!" Flaky said as she held Flippy's hand. "I can't just let you leave me alone in the room!" Flaky added. Flippy blushed again as Flaky spoke. "Why are you blushing again? You embarrassed?" "No, it's nothing, Flaky." They walked down the dark path as the path became darker and darker.

"Flippy..I'm scared…can we go back?" "Oh no, I'm so confused that we're stuck in a labyrinth! It's so dark but good thing, I got my glow in the dark watch." Flippy replied as he turn on his watch in too see where they was.

"Aha! We're in the surgery section! We only need to find where's the emergency exit or the exit of the hospital!" "Yeah..this hospital is getting my phobias back..let's go now, Flippy."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Going out Together

"Flippy, how long is this labyrinth going to end? I'm pretty scared, Flippy..", Flaky asked, shivering because it's dark. "Sorry, Flaky, but I don't know.", Flippy replied. "It's 1:34 a.m., and we're in the cancer section, also, we need to find the first floor and we're at the second floor still. Let's keep looking for the stairs." Flippy added. While they were walking into the darkness, they saw Toothy. "Ahh! Please don't hurt us!" "Waah! You almost scared me there. Wait, Toothy, are you a patient too?" "Me? No! I'm just a doctor, but I'm lost in this freaking dark hospital! How am I going to get home by this dark maze or something?!" Toothy replied. "Don't worry there, Toothy, we're ALL going out the hospital, together!" Flippy replied.

"Have you seen the stairs to the first floor, Toothy?" Flaky asked, still shivering. "No." "Not here either. But the only option we can use is the elevator!" "But that elevator looks scary, Flippy!" "Flaky, remember that promise I told you. I'll be always there for you whenever you're scared. Just hold my hand very tight.", Flippy told Flaky, blushing again.

"He's blushing again..", Flaky said to herself. They went to the elevator, and they pushed down, and the doors opened when they made it to the first floor.

"Aha! That's the exit!" Toothy said as he pointed to the doors. He ran and the glass doors won't open. "It's locked!" "Can we just break them?" Toothy asked. "No! It's too dangerous to do that, Toothy. We need to— "Hey, Flippy, Toothy, look! It's a door to the exit!" "Wow, finally, I can go home!"

They went out the door, and Toothy ran out, feeling free because he's stuck in the hospital like all night, maybe he forgot to go out his room.

Flippy checked his watch to see the time. It was 2:47 A.M. "Well, at least, we're already out, let's—" Flippy said with sentence cut. "Ouch. Sorry there, green guy." "I'm not a green guy, I'm Flippy, and this is Flaky. What's your name, there?" "Me? My name is Ciel (OC). Is this Happy Tree Town? I'm looking for a place to live in. I'm just new here. Can you show where can I live?" "Umm, Ciel, There's a place to live in beside Petunia's house. Try asking her." "Thanks, but Flaky, I don't even know where is Petunia's house, since I'm just new here." "Then we'll show you where it is." "Just take me there, guys." "Okay, okay. Let's go."

They all walked to the house near Petunia, and Ciel said that she needed a construction worker, because the house is torn up. Flippy, Flaky, and Ciel said goodbye to each other and separated. Flippy seems to be happy on the way home.

"What took you so happy?" Fliqpy asked Flippy in his mind, being curious. "We had an adventure, Fliqpy! I also had a new friend!" "I'm glad. But be alert when you flip out, Flippy. You might kill Flaky or even Ciel all just because of me." "Don't worry, there. I'll be alert, Fliqpy."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- A Never Expected Fight

The next day, Flippy walked outside, enjoying the morning, as he saw Ciel walk down the road. "Hey, Ciel! How's your new house going?" Flippy asked. "Don't worry, Flippy. It's just fine. It's just under a bit of construction due to the roof, which Handy is building." "I see, I'm going to Flaky. Want to go there?" "No, thanks. You go." "Okay, see you later!" Flippy said as he ran.

Flippy knocked on the door, and no one opened the door. "That's strange..Flaky? Are you there?" Flippy called as he opened the door. "It's not locked! Flaky! Where are you?" Flippy looked all over for Flaky when he saw Flaky, shivering in the corner of the living room, feeling scared.

"F-Flaky? What's wrong?" "It's..because…of..this…I'm...scared.." Flaky replied as she gave the letter to Flippy. "Huh? What's this?" "It's a fight, between you and Splendid." "Calm your quills, Flaky! I'll deal with this." "But.." Flippy read the letter.

"Dear Flippy,

I'll have a fight with you. I wanna see how you fight with your skills, since I got superpowers, I hope you don't die in the fight, Flippy.

-Splendid"

"But Flippy! Don't you know it's dangerous?! Even if our friend Sniffles calculated the fight, which is 'Splendid VS Flippy', Splendid have 80% chance to beat you while you only get 10%. You have so much to live for, Flippy! Refuse the match! I don't want to see you get hurt, one more time." "Flaky, believe in my faith, my evil side can do the trick." "Flippy! Have you forgotten that I had a phobia of 'him'?" "I did not, Flaky, but it's the only option that we can use. I don't know much kung fu or some 'killing spree' rather than 'him'. I'm so sorry, Flaky, but he's the only way we can stop Splendid, Flaky. Trust me, he won't kill you."

"Okay, okay, I trust you." "Don't EVER forget that promise I told you, last time, Flaky." "I haven't forgotten that promise!" Flaky raised her pinky swear to Flippy, Flippy also raised his own pinky swear.

"So, uh, are you going training to beat Splendid?" "No need. Where's the place?" "At the forest." "Then, what are you waiting for?! Let's go to see." "But.." "I know that, Flaky. But I can deal whatever if I win or lose." Flippy immediately got Flaky's hand with a light blush. "Also, Flaky, can't you just tolerate your fear that I may lose and my evil side?" Flippy asked, but Flaky didn't answer to Flippy. Flippy didn't mind that Flaky didn't answer, so they ran to the forest, they met Ciel on the way, and also Cuddles called everyone to see Flippy fight.

Everyone sat on the grass, seeing Splendid stand in the middle of the forest. "Okay, Splendid, let's fight, then!" "I see, you came, veteran." "Deal with the thing, Splendid, if you wanna prove you are a brave-hearted hero rather than a sad excuse for a hero, then let's do it!" Splendid just stood boldly, that Flippy seems to remind him of his general, standing boldly to him in the W.A.R., it made flip-out, it's because of something he remembered, it was the Tiger General, standing boldly to him, about to kill him, but in that time, Flippy flipped-out because of the trauma, he became scared because he thought it was the end of his life.

Fliqpy suddenly spoke, in a deep voice, full of evil (hence his name), "You dare fight me?! Then I'll accept that! Hope you'll be safe in the end." he said as he immediately took out his knife. Fliqpy is great in camouflaging (as seen in the episode "Hide and Seek") so Splendid will just have to find him around. Everyone was really confused, so Splendid have to find him. "Where are you, veteran? Just come out!" Fliqpy did not answer, he just kept silent, until he came out with his knife behind him. Everyone was shocked to see that Fliqpy emerged from the plants, disguised just to hold onto Splendid back. "What the?!" "Thought I'd never be trained enough for you?" "Flippy, you almost made me faint there!" Flaky said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Long Time No See

"I hate to see this thing, veteran! Trying to beat me up really fast?! Then I'll show you this, then!" Splendid said as he flew into the sky and spun to make a strong tornado, which made some generic tree friends flew away with the tornado. "Guys, just..hold on very tight!" Pop shouted as he held his son Cub to avoid him to fly away with the tornado. "I'm trying..ah!" Flaky said, struggling to get her hands lost at the branches of a tree but her hands suddenly let go. Fliqpy immediately saw Flaky flew to the tornado, so he went on to save Flaky. The tornado stopped after that, and some generic tree friends were injured, and Splendid was trying to find Fliqpy.

"Where are you now, veteran!" Splendid exclaimed in anger. Fliqpy suddenly came out of nowhere, but Splendid got his pay back to Fliqpy with a punch. Flaky, seeing Fliqpy being hurt, fainted. Fliqpy also put his bowie knife on Splendid to scratch his chest, a bit of blood injury was there, and here comes the fighting. They both punch each other so hard that they both flew to the trees. They both have minor injuries, and they both didn't stand back, but they still stood up, letting Splendid say that he demand another rematch next time as he flew away. Flippy turned into himself again, seeing himself with injuries, like scars on his face and body. Then he saw Flaky, lying on the ground. He ran to Flaky, feeling worried to see her hurt.

"Flaky! Flaky! Wake up! What happened to Flaky?!" "Calm down, Flippy. While you were in your evil form, you saved her." Lumpy replied with a sigh. "That's okay. I can-" Flippy said with his sentence cut by Ciel. "Flippy? What's going on? Did you end up in a fight or something?" Ciel asked, confused. "Flaky and I are hurt..do you know someone who can heal these wounds without going to the hospital again?" "Well, I think I know someone who can help you heal the wounds. Come to my house, I'll call her on the phone." Ciel replied. They went to her house, and she said to Flippy as they went in. "Please, make yourselves at home." She called someone on the phone, which is her old friend. "Hello? Is this Dina (OC)? I need to talk to you." "Who's this?" "Don't you recognize my voice? It's me, Ciel." "Oh, Ciel! What can I do for you, old friend?" "Um, we're kinda in the middle of an emergency now. Can you bring your first aid kit with you?" "Okay, but I don't know where's your new home is. What place is it?" "It's Happy Tree Town. You know this place, right?" "That name seems familiar..do you know Splendid?" "Well, yeah…sort of." "Then, go, now! I'm worried because my friends are injured right now!" "Okay, okay! I'm going!" Dina said quickly as she put down the phone and got her first aid kit, and immediately flew out of her home.

Since Happy Tree Town is far from Dina's home, she flew even faster, because Ciel really need her. After a while, Flippy slept, since he is really impatient. Ciel just felt the same.

Ciel heard a knock on her door, and she opened it. It was Dina. "Ciel! Long time no see! Now, where's your friends?" "Finally, you're here, Dina! Here they are!" Ciel pointed to Flippy and Flaky. "A veteran and a porcupine?" "The veteran is Flippy, while the porcupine is Flaky. They're my new friends in this town." "Okay, are they really injured?" "Yes. Look, they both have injuries, especially Flippy. He had minor injuries." "Did he ended up in a fight?" "Yeah, a fight with Splendid." "Poor him, I know Splendid is really a strong guy, to be exact. But why could Splendid fight Flippy? I thought he was good." "Sorry, but I really don't know, Dina." Flippy said with a soft whisper, which Dina and Ciel didn't heard, "Flaky..I'll be always there.."

After putting some first aid on Flippy and Flaky, it's still afternoon, which is 3:36 P.M. to be exact. Dina suddenly heard a swoop. "?! Who's that?!" "I don't know, Dina. He seems just like Splendid, but his skin is red and his mask is blue rather than the skin is blue and the mask is red. It's really weird, I wonder who it is? Maybe it's his brother or twin or some relative.." "Can't we just follow him?!" "Okay, if we got busted by that mysterious 'Splendid' thing, don't blame me for that, Dina." They followed the red flying squirrel, wondering who it is.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Anxious

Ciel and Dina hid to a bush as they saw the red flying squirrel talk to Splendid. "Wow, they look alike as we can see."Dina whispered, fascinated to the two. "Shh! They'll hear you if you ruin it up that we'll-" Ciel hushed, with her sentence cut by the red squirrel. "You two, what are you two doing here at night?" "Uh, we're uh, playing hide and seek!" "Hide and seek eh? Then this is a better hide and seek!" the red flying squirrel punched Dina and Ciel as he said it. "Splendont, don't hurt them!" Splendid begged. "Hmph. Are you two spying on me?" "We're not!" "Then why are you two here?!" "Splendont, let them go!" "Shut up, Splendid!" "Well, I don't want them hurt! Just let them go! Please, Splendont." "I'm never letting them go without a fight."

"Ciel, what are we gonna do?! Fight or Flee?" "I don't know!" "Let's just.." "Let's just fight, I guess." "But Ciel, isn't that too dangerous?!" "But Splendont wanna fight us, we can't run from a fight like this!" Ciel insisted. "Fine. I'll let you two go, but when we see each other again, I'll fight you two without ANY mercy." Splendont said, being too serious. Ciel and Dina ran, and put some bandages when they went home.

Several days have passed, which it was December 13 to be now. Flaky and Flippy went back to their homes, Flippy being in a bad feeling. When he got to bed, he was shivering with fear.

Fliqpy appeared in his dream, again. "Fliqpy, may I just ask you something?" "What now?" "I don't know, why am I feeling something really bad what is happening in the future, or to be anxious of something, to be exact." "Oh that? It was me who was feeling anxious." "What?! I can feel what you are feeling?" "Yes, it's because we're in the same body, also I'm a part of you." "Anyway, why are feeling so anxious?" "Darn, while you and Flaky are sleeping last December 9, Ciel and Dina aren't there, and injured when they came back." "Whoa! Whoa! Wait a second, you can see what's going on when my eyes are closed?" "Yeah."

Flippy woke up in the morning. He went to the kitchen and cooked bacon with some scrambled eggs. He also took his coffee. He just talked to himself in his mind. "Darn it, when I could say that I love Flaky? Maybe now? Maybe tomorrow? Oh, I know! I know when I can say that! But it's not today." Flippy ate his breakfast and wore his beret, and saw a letter, lying on the carpet. "Huh? What's this?" Flippy asked himself, as he walked to the carpet and picked the letter up and read it. Flippy read the letter:

** " ****Dear Flippy,**

**Meet me at my house. We're talking about something important. Bring Flaky and your friends.**

**-Splendid**

"Splendid again? I wonder what's taking him to be like that. Okay, I'm going to him. I'm bringing some of my food there.", Flippy said to himself as he packed his cookies with his water bottle filled with mango juice, in his small backpack. He opened the door and walked to Flaky's house. He knocked at the door. Flaky opened the door, seeing Flippy smiling at her. "Flippy? I-I, I mean, what are you doing here?" "We need to go to Splendid's house." "Why? Was—" "No time to talk! I'm calling Ciel!" "Okay..I'm just packing my bag." Flaky said as she walked and packed her bag. Ciel skated with Dina as she said to Flippy. "We're ready." "I-I'm..ready too, guys. L-let's go." Flaky said. They walked to Splendid's house and knocked.

"Oh, there you are, guys. Oh yeah, you two, sorry for Splendont beating you up last December 9." "Nah, it's okay!" "Feel yourselves at home. Now we're talking about our story of me and Splendont." They all sat and were eager to listen to the story.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Alive

"Okay, did you all know that Splendont and I are twins?" "Wait, what?! You two are twins?!" "So that's why you two look alike, but not the same color and personality." "That's right, Dina. Anyway, we're always fighting in who is the best superhero, we always beat each other up, but I pleaded to Splendont last December 9 to not beating me up again. As you two, Ciel and Dina, popped out of nowhere that he beat you up, with Splendont not following my order to not beat you two. He even said that I will follow his order instead of mine. He is my EVIL twin. I'm not evil, but he's evil. See the opposites? That's why he ordered me to fight Flippy last time in the forest. I'll never ever follow him, again!"Gosh, really, Splendid? That's why you don't want another rematch to me?" "Yes, Flippy."

"I see the problem. I hope your twin won't hear this 'story' you're telling us." Flaky said shyly. Splendont heard the last part, while he was forging his "greatest" weapon, he flew immediately. "Splendid! Open the door!" he said. Good thing, Splendid locked the door, and he whispered to Ciel, Dina, Flippy, and Flaky, "Quick, hide somewhere around here!" They all hid, before even Splendont can kick the door. "Where are you, little animals! Show yourselves!" he yelled. "Flippy, flip out!" Fliqpy said immediately in his mind. "But, my friends would be killed, remember!" Flippy replied back.

"I won't kill anyone, especially Flaky, since you really loved her! I'll only focus on the enemy rather than anybody!" "Okay, then!" Flippy blinked and flipped out, and jumped out of his hiding place. "Who the hell are you?!" Splendont said. Fliqpy was just silent, standing in the middle of the room. Flaky was scared again. She shivered as she thought of him killing her.

Fliqpy jumped to Splendont, but Splendont dodged him. "Won't you just tell who the hell are you?! If you won't, fine. I'll just fight you!" he said, raging to Fliqpy because he didn't answer his question. When Splendont tried to punch him many times, Fliqpy just simply dodged them all. "Splendid! Won't you try helping Flippy?!" Ciel asked Splendid. "Oh right! I'm coming there." Splendid replied. Splendid flew, while Fliqpy and Splendid were in the middle of the fight. "Splendont!" Splendid said as he went in front of Splendont. Fliqpy flew by Splendont's punch to Flaky's hiding place, and Flaky was shocked to see Fliqpy. She saw Fliqpy was full of scars and cuts on his skin and on his veteran shirt, she also recognized that his beret isn't on his head, so Flaky walked slowly in the middle of the room to get his hat, lying on the floorboard. Suddenly, Splendont got ahold of her arm. Flaky was shocked to see him holding her.

"Well , well, well.. look like you are one of the crazy veteran's friends, aren't you?" "D-don't call him crazy!"

"Don't manage to attack me, young porcupine! Or else I guess I have to kill you right now!" Splendont yelled at Flaky. "Flippy..HELP ME!" Flaky said as she was choking by Splendont's telekinesis power. "You won't live after 2 minutes, young porcupine!" "Yes, I will! Flippy, HELP ME!" Flippy suddenly woke up by Flaky's scream. "Flippy, help her immediately or she's gonna die by lack of oxygen!" Fliqpy said quickly. "But can I flip out again?!" "Sorry Flippy, but we're injured! Just go help her already!" "..Okay, then!" Flippy said to Splendont as he jumped to him, "Splendont, let her go! I'll just die instead!" "Wait, what?! He's gonna sacrifice his life for Flaky?! Dina, we better do something!" "Then, let's go!" But when Dina and Ciel got there, Splendont pushed them away with his telekinesis power, which sent them flying to the wall.

Then, Splendont choked Flippy, and let Flaky fall to the ground, with Flaky seeing Flippy choking. "No, Flippy!" she exclaimed, worried about him. A minute passed by as Splendid punched Splendont. Flippy fell to the ground, fainted. Flaky was worried to see fainted, well, luckily, Ciel brought first aid in her backpack. She don't have the electrocution kit (which mostly used to wake up fainted people), so she used a bucket of water to wake Flippy up. "Whoa whoa! What happened?!" Flippy said as he woke up suddenly. "You're alive, finally! I thought you're dead!" Dina said to Flippy. "Why would I be dead?"

"Umm..Flippy, here's your hat." Flaky said to Flippy as she gave him his beret. "Thanks, Flaky!" "Now, let's get outta here, before Splendont could even beat you up again." They snuck outside to avoid being beaten up.

"Phew! That was a close one! I hope you don't get beaten up always. I always see you jacked up like you're always in a fight." Ciel said to Flippy. "Come on! Forget that, Ciel. At least you're always getting adventures everyday. Also, an adventure is no fun if it's too easy. (Quote from "Sonic and The Secret of the Rings")" They all went back home, and went to bed, feeling they'll have another adventure the next day.

Splendid was injured after 2 days, but luckily, he was just fine.


	9. Chapter 9

**If some readers can't wait too long for some Chapters to publish, I'm so sorry about that, it's because sometimes I don't have much time to type the Chapter because of school. Well, here it is! I hope you all like it!**

Chapter 9 – The Christmas Spirit is here!

A day passed after that, so it was December 17, and Flaky wasn't too much shy since she's like jumping up and down. Of course, when Flippy went to Flaky's house, he was really curious why she's not shy. She is happy –but not too much, though. "Why I'm so happy? It's only 8 days left before Christmas, and I'm so, so, excited for it!" Flaky replied to Flippy. "Oh, I see. That's why the Christmas spirit is really around the city now, I haven't set my Christmas tree and stuff—can you help me fix them for Christmas? I'm also just as excited as you too, Flaky." "Sure. Why wouldn't I?"Flaky had already set up those Christmas decorations, so the porcupine gotta help Flippy.

They do have to walk; It's just a bit of exercise to see the town filled with the Christmas spirit. It's like every house in the town had decorated with ornaments, Christmas lights, and others had even some Santa Clause statues. "Wow! Look at the Happy Tree Town! They're all decorated with some Christmas spirit in their hearts!" Flaky exclaimed in happiness. Flippy just lightly blushed to her, since it's his first time to see Flaky to be really happy. He was about to hold Flaky's hand, when Flaky suddenly saw him. "Flippy..what are you doing? Trying to hold my hand or something else?" Flaky asked as she took away her hand from Flippy. "Uhh..it's nothing.." "If you say so, Flippy.. there's your house!" "Y-yeah! Let's decorate it now!"

They ran to the house and decorated it. They set the Christmas Tree inside, and the ornaments outside to look like that Flippy had blended in the Christmas spirit! He was really delighted that it was finished after 1 hour of setting the Christmas decorations. "Can't we go to Ciel? I wanna see how she decorated her house." Flippy said to Flaky, and Flaky agreed.

They walked to Ciel's house, which is decorated with yellow ornament on her roof, and she was about to finish decorating her Christmas lights. "Hey Ciel! Nice decorations!" "Where's Dina? I thought she's with you." "Oh Dina? She's at her place, packing some of her luggage to take her Christmas vacation with me." Ciel finished decorating, and she was relieved to have her decorations finished. "Hey! Dina's here! Just in time to see my decorations!" Ciel exclaimed. Dina flew, bringing two blue luggage bags filled with things she all need for her vacation. Dina was glad to see Ciel with Flippy and Flaky. Splendid was flying, and saw the four, talking with each other, and smiled. He didn't go to the four, and was really worried about them being injured, and he never liked that flashback he got with his friends, Flaky was choking, Flippy was scarred, Ciel and Dina was hurt by his evil twin's telekinesis power.

Splendid shook his head and frowned, flew away, seeing more sightings of the city to scan for his evil twin. Flippy saw Splendid fly briefly while they were talking, and he wanna find Splendid. "Flaky, can you go with me? I need to find someone." "Okay, Flippy." Ciel and Dina waved goodbye as Flippy and Flaky walked away. "Anyway, where are we going?" "Finding Splendid." "You are finding him again?! Why?" "I felt something wrong with him." "Don't get jacked up again or else I'll be depressed for the whole Christmas vacation!" "I won't." Flippy and Flaky looked for him, when they were at the wide meadow, where Flaky and Petunia or even Giggles were used to play with her there, they saw Splendid.

"Splendid!" "Huh? I've..never expected for you two to go here." Splendid wasn't smiling at all, even though in the Christmas spirit that all the animals in the Happy Tree Town was happy. "Splendid, what's the long face?" Flippy asked, trying to cheer up his new superhero friend. "Oh that? Can't stop remembering that fight we had with Splendid. I'm worried you all are hurting again by him…I'm really so sorry for letting my evil twin beat you all up. I guess it's all my fault for letting him start it." Splendid replied. "No need to say sorry, Splendid." "Really?" "Of course! Who won't accept an apology from a friend which is a superhero?" They all laughed and talked with each other. Splendont just finished his "greatest" weapon,

Getting really ready to turn the Christmas spirit into a Christmas Invasion.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, here's my Chapter 10! Sorry if as you can see that my old Chapter 10 was glitchy so I have started a new one. Anyways, thanks for the 800+ views! I really thanks for the follows and favorites, especially for the views, I really worked for this story. You all made me feel like I'm a real author making this story into a storybook. **

Chapter 10- The Formula of Peridot

Splendont laughed and laughed through the night that Splendid's sensitive hearing made him wake up in the middle of the night. He was worried about something, and it made him get worried, still. He just frowned as he thought all about it. He slept again to feel good, but Flippy woke up to some sort of weird nightmare. "What a weird nightmare. Fliqpy, are you anxious again?!" "No, I'm not! I'm even trying to set my courage to not be anxious again!" "Sorry. Then what should I do to let them out of my mind, then?" "Hmph. I would just take a walk outside if I were you." "Great idea, Fliqpy.."

So Flippy made hot chocolate with some marshmallows. After that, he wore his beret and scarf. He walked out the door, and hoping not to see Lifty and Shifty steal from him again last month, but they weren't stealing around so he let out a sigh of relief. He went out, and looked the sky. The sky was darkish-blue, and he thought about Flaky. He still planning to say "I love you" to her after some days, but he decided on a day that he will never forget.

He just walked around and around. After 30 minutes, he decided to run to his house. He can't sleep, so he needed a bit of exercise to gain strength. So he ran to his house, and he was really tired, but he can't really sleep; In the day, he was pale as snow but he regained strength when he was going outside.

The town is still normal, but he decided to go someplace he'd like to go, but he's not in the mood, go he decided to go to the library to read some books. He opened the door, and it was really quiet and no one was there except the librarian which is Sniffles. He greeted him, and Sniffles shushed Flippy since it's a library. Flippy accidentally reached a book which story was all about a war. Flippy almost flipped-out, but luckily he was able to control himself so he was back to himself again and put the book back to its bookshelf and reached a book all about the stories of the gemstones. Flippy was interested, and asked Sniffles if he can borrow the book and put out his library card. "Make sure you bring the book back after a week, or else you'll have to pay a fee for that." Sniffles reminded Flippy.

"Don't worry, I'll bring back the book as soon as I can, Sniffles." Flippy said to Sniffles as he was about to leave but suddenly he bumped somebody. "Oops, I'm so sorry there!" Flippy said to the person. It was Ciel who was returning a book to Sniffles. "Nah, it's okay." Ciel said as she put the book on the desk of the librarian and walked away from Flippy. Flippy just felt something strange about today. "This is just weird." Flippy whispered to himself. Flippy was raising an eyebrow while looking. It's like everyone is out of their character today. Ciel look like a bit of an emo while Dina is kinda like Flaky, shy. While Flaky was cheerful and it seems that some of the generic tree friends in the town has their personality swapped!

Flippy was curious, so he went to Splendid to ask him what happened. He knocked on the door and Splendid was just twitching as he opened his door. "What is it?" "May I ask you something?" "Okay, I also had something to ask, too." Splendid replied. "Why all of the people are acting strange today?" "Oh, that was the work of Splendont." "What oh what?! How the hell did he just do that?!" "Last night, while all of the generic tree friends are sleeping, he fired his machine which can swap personalities, so I used some of my power to protect you." "Why did you just protect me rather than Flaky or the people?" "I'm sorry, but none of your friends can beat Splendont , if you changed your personality, you wouldn't have the chance to beat Splendont." "I see, but how could we go get the personalities back to the generic tree friends?" "Yeah, we better break the curse of being getting killed everyday and resurrect again." "How?" "We need to find out the formula of the gemstones." "Wait..gemstones, you say?" "Yeah, but I think we gotta need the Peridot's formula to heal them because it's the only gem that can heal, so that the curse of the Happy Tree Town would be broken!" "I think I have the formula." Flippy said.

"Great! Let's fly to your house, then!" Splendid said as he flew and Flippy follow him by running. When they got to the house, Flippy got the book and found the formula, so they calculated the formula by borrowing one of Sniffles' books.

They finished the formula by nighttime. "Finally..we made the formula!" "Now I need to fly to space to pour one drop of this formula to break it." "But will it spread?" "Yeah, and when it spreads, the whole town will have green aura around it, and that's the meaning that we broke the curse." "That's great! I'll wait here." Splendid flew away to space and poured a drop of the potion and 5 minutes later, Splendid came back.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Here's my Chapter 11! It's in a Christmas theme, so enjoy it! You may feel that's you are in Christmas with Flippy, Flaky, Ciel and Dina as they carol in Happy Tree Town! Thanks for the 900+ views, guys! If you want to be part of the story, which to be an OC, please message me all about it. OCs can be accepted. No arguments please. **

**OCs:**

**Ciel (FlippyXFlakyfanatic)**

**Dina (Darklight Blue)**

Chapter 10- It Is Still Not Safe Yet

"Here's the formula. The curse was broken, and all the generic tree friends are back to their regular personalities." "So, are we safe yet, or not? I would say it wasn't still safe. Even though Splendont would see that it's normal, he would've still planned to rule this town." Flippy said to Splendid, concerned. "Well, yeah.." Splendid added. There was a small red envelope which was on the table. Flippy read it and got angry. He suddenly flipped-out due to his anger. "WHO DID THIS PIECE OF JUNK?!" Fliqpy said after he read it and Splendid slapped his face. "Ouch! What did I do?" "Nothing." "This thing is some sort of blackmail, isn't it?" "Forget it, just throw it away, Flippy."

Flippy put the letter in the trash can, ripped off in pieces. Someone knocked at the door while Flippy and Splendid talked. "Coming." He opened it and he saw Dina. "Dina! How's the vacation here in this town?" "Nah, just fine, I'm enjoying this place a lot. I also met a bunch of generic tree friends here." "That's just great! How's Flaky and the others?" "Don't worry, they're just fine!" "Okay, if you say so."

Dina flew to Ciel's house, but Splendid bid a goodbye to Flippy because of his schedule of knitting. Flippy have nothing to do, he sat on a chair near the window. He frowned, since he is bored. He saw Cuddles, Toothy, Flaky, Nutty, Ciel, and Dina were playing near his meadow.

He saw smiling faces blended in the sunset. After an hour, someone knocked on the door. It was Flaky, Ciel, and Dina. "Flippy, can you join us caroling? You can be the lead vocalist if you like." Ciel asked to him, smiling. He looked at Flaky, the porcupine's eyes are shining with excitement that he lightly blushed, then, Fliqpy in his mind said to him, "Psst! Just say yes!" He just have to agree with his opinion, because he can't help it with Flaky's eyes, so he said yes.

"Yay! What song shall we sing, then?" "We can sing "Silent Night." "No, that would be too shabby, Ciel. Let's try "Santa Clause Is Coming To Town!" "Wait, can't we try "Jingle Bells" instead? I've heard it's one of the famous Christmas songs." "I agree with that! We only needed some costumes and tambourines so we can get started." Flaky said. "No need for tambourines, guys." Flippy said. "What you mean no tambourines?" "We can't just waste our money to buy tambourines. We can just clap instead, and no need for costumes, either. We just only needed Santa Clause hats." Flippy replied.

"But who's gonna get us some Santa Clause hats?" Dina asked. "No costumes, then. Let's just practice some singing!" Flippy said as he let them all inside and they were all ready after dinnertime. "You guys are all ready?" "Yes!" "Then let's get it started!" They sang all around Happy Tree Town.

"We got 48 dollars!" Ciel exclaimed. "Now we divide it for fair share." Flippy said as he closed his eyes and smiled. "Each of us get 12 dollars." He handed 12 dollars, each. "Bye! We gotta go!" Ciel said as she walked with Flaky and Dina, on their way home.

"Flippy, may I just ask you something?" "What is it?" "I thought at first you are trying to get rid of me, but you are like acting like you are my friend." "Come on, Fliqpy! You are a part of me, we're just in the same body, but I treat you nicely it's because it's just the same. If you die, I die. Right, buddy?" "FLIPPY, NEVER ADDRESS ME AS YOUR BUDDY!" (He's just like Shadow the Hedgehog XD) "Sorry!" "Hmph."

Flippy went home and slept, but he read a book before sleeping, then he laid the book on the floor and slept.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, here's my Chapter 12. Thanks for the 1000+ views!**

**Reply to Guest: What Chapter are you saying? Chapter 10? Don't insist me, I copied and paste it, but I didn't notice it, but I started all over. Thanks for letting me know that, but don't say bad words again, those words always make me uncomfortable and a bit shocked, why the Chapter 10 was glitchy? I don't know. Some sort of glitch must have happened there, since when I copied and paste it, it was normal. But forget about that glitchy stuff, at least it's finished now. Sorry for the delay of the Chapter, my mom always used the laptop I was used to type the Chapters so I gotta use the computer. Oh, and by the way, Darklight Blue, I can't use the spaces that you suggested in the next Chapter, I'd like the Geronimo Stilton style because I kinda like it that way. Sorry, Blue!**

Chapter 12- Piece of Artwork

Flippy walked to see on his calendar on what day is it now and he saw it was December 19. The green bear didn't know what to do, so he thought of getting his notebook and pencil.

"Hmm..what could I do today?" Flippy asked himself.

A bright idea went into his mind, and he thought of going outside and draw something that inspires him. He opened the door and closed it as he was really excited to draw.

"Hey, Flippy!"

"Whoa! Cuddles, you almost scared me!"

"Tee hee! Sorry about that. Anyway, I want to ask you something."

"What is it, then?"

"Can you play with us? We are short of one member to play ball."

"I'm really sorry Cuddles, but I'm in the middle of doing something now. Maybe later, okay?"

"Don't worry, I understand."

Cuddles ran back and saw Dina and he asked if Dina could play with them, and she agreed. They aren't short of one member of their play ball, now.

Flippy saw Flaky play with them, he smiled and sat on a bench nearby the park where they are playing. He saw The Mole was sitting nearby him, since he didn't know The Mole yet, Flippy decided to greet him, he said "Hi" to The Mole, and The Mole waved back.

Flippy decided to draw that the friends at the park were playing. He admired it as he finished it.

"Wow. I never thought I can draw all by myself."

The friends were tired as they sat on the bench where Flippy is sitting, and Flippy walked away, but Ciel yelled his name.

"Flippy!"

"Oh, Ciel!"

Flippy just kept walking away, as if he is trying to take a break of chatting with his friends for a while. He's just trying to be calm. He just walked around the town.

Some generic tree friends waved to him as he waved back to be polite to them. Then he realized that it was time for lunch, so he went to his house to cook some food.

"What should I cook, then? An omelet with rice could be delicious."

After cooking and eating his lunch, he wants to read, but he went outside instead of reading and he walked to Flaky's house. He knocked on the door, and was delighted to see Flaky.

"H-hi Flippy. Ugh.."

"What's wrong Flaky? You look sick."

"I got a headache today, Flippy."

"Oh. Here's a water bottle to make you feel better."

Flippy handed Flaky the water bottle and she was delighted to be a bit better.

"Thanks."

"Y-yeah."

Flippy almost blushed at the time and Flaky asked why he blushed again.

"Flippy? Why are you blushing?"

"No no! It's just really some coincidence, Flaky."

"Oh, okay.."

Flippy went away from Flaky and enjoyed the day like a simple life. He opened the door and read a book all about the life that they enjoy. But while he was reading a book, he briefly saw Splendid flew around while reading near the window. But he just kept reading the book since the bear wants to be a bit of smart and intellectual.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey readers! Here's Chapter 13! Well, good thing, I can now use the laptop when my mom don't use it so I can upload my Chapters. I think the Chapters are almost ending, I planned it that it's days are up to January 1 (which New Year to be exact), don't worry! I'll have a happy ending, of course. Darklight Blue! When are you going to publish a new Chapter in you story: Surprise Kitten?! Don't you know I've been waiting for it to just read it?!**

Chapter 13- A Special Gift for Christmas

Flippy just found out that Flaky is really excited in Christmas because it's only 5 days left! "I wonder what present could I give to Flaky?" he asked himself as he rubbed his head. "It could something REALLY special to her..", he added.

But Flippy ran and got his wallet to get to the mall. The bear never knew what Flaky wants, so he firstly went to Flaky to ask her something. He pretended that he's just asking a question to Flaky. "Flaky..um..what item do you really want so bad?" "Oh, um..I'd really wanted a red scarf. I do have a purple scarf, but it was too small for me to fit." Flaky replied. "Why you'd ask me, anyway?" "Don't worry, I'm just asking.." Flippy replied, almost embarrassed at the question.

"But where's the red scarf can be bought?" "It's at the mall, which store was Scarfy Scarves, but it's really expensive. It's kinda for 50 or 100 dollars.." "Eh?! It is expensive! Thanks for telling me anyway." Flippy said to Flaky. "Damn it..how could I buy thing after 5 days?! Oh yeah.. that 12 dollars I got..aha! We should go caroling for more!" Flippy said to himself. Ciel came running along with Dina. "Hi guys, what you all doing?" "Just asking Flaky, I better go run now. Bye!"

Flippy ran to the mall to find the store Scarfy Scarves. He found the scarf and it was 50 dollars. "If we sing more Christmas songs which are famous, maybe there's more!"

That night, Flippy was the first to go to Ciel, Dina, and Flaky's house. He also got some Santa Clause hats but no tambourines since they've planned that they use claps to not waste much money.

They sang many songs, which pleased the generic tree friends. They got 54 dollars, and they divided it into 14 dollars for each. Flippy was happy to see that he already got 26 dollars. Could he get the red scarf for Flaky if he got 50 dollars?

Flippy was really happy, and he didn't flip-out in the day. Splendid came to his house after caroling to make sweaters, which one of Flippy's favorite hobbies. Flippy liked Splendid as a friend, too. He can't believe that getting some friends can be a hobby.

It was 3 A.M., and Flippy woke up early. He went into his savings, since when he was young, he always save money in his money box. He found 11 dollars in it, and he was delighted to add his extra savings for the scarf. Now he got 37 dollars. "Sweet! Only a bit dollars left, I could buy that scarf for Flaky!" the bear exclaimed. "What's your excitement there, Flippy?" Fliqpy asked in his mind. "Oh, it's all about buying something really special." "I've heard it's for Flaky." "Yeah, you got me. I'm in the middle of counting money for a special gift to Flaky." "I see. I'm not interrupting you there." "Thanks, Fliqpy!"

Flippy watched television and waited for the day. He went driving his hummer to the park. He felt the wind breeze as he sighed. "I wonder when my courage will grow to say that I love Flaky so much that looking into her eyes at the time when Ciel asked me to go caroling, I can't resist those eyes." Flippy said to himself.

"It could be now, or maybe someday.." Flippy said to himself as he felt the sunlight.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey readers, here's Chapter 14! I'm typing about 2000+ words to conquer Darklight Blue! (We're not rivals or frenemies, we're just friends which like doing that sometimes, but we don't end up arguing.) Also, this is the hash tag of the Chapter: #YelledToKeepUsAPrivateLoveTeam**

**Reply to Guest: Hehe, I didn't notice you wrote it last September 30 as I've published it. **

**Reply to Darklight Blue: Yeah, right..I've already read it but as I said in that review, I will write 1000+ words! (But you kinda like Doctor Eggman laughing because he also coughs while laughing! Hahahaha! XD)**

**Is Giggles' was out of character? It's okay. This is just a fanfic. Sorry for the delay of the Chapter to all of you, readers. It took me me days to do this Chapter, I just hope you're too glad to see it became longer this time.**

**I just also read "Sonic: The Final Destination" which almost made me shocked..Don't read it, Darklight Blue! They're full of gore..But phew! Shadow's alive, and of course, Tails was also alive. Amy's alive, but Sonic didn't..that was sad, you know. It was Rated M, but I forced myself to read it even they're full of bad words (I'm used to it because I watch PewDiePie & Smosh). But I didn't finish it, I got bored.**

Chapter 14 – You're Keeping A Pet?!

As Flippy watched the sunlight, Flaky was with Giggles at the time. "Ooh..is that Flippy?" Giggles asked sarcastically. "What is it, now?!" Flaky insisted. "Oh just nothing..do Flippy like you or you like Flippy?" "None of the above, Giggles!" "Oh really, if you pick none of the above, we'll make you two a love team, a famous love team in Happy Tree Town!" "No!" Flaky insisted.

Flippy overheard the chattering of the girls which almost made him blush as Flaky was insisting. He suddenly ran away as if he wanna disappear out of view.

"Uhh..he likes me! To be honest, maybe he likes me!" Flaky shouted. Well, the porcupine was lucky that there was no generic tree friends around the field, which made Flaky almost cry and ran away like she wanna die or obliterate herself.

Flippy just blushed as he went in his house. "How..would Giggles say that?! How would she know that..I like Flaky?! Why would that chipmunk would ask Flaky that question?!" Flippy said angrily to himself and cried with tears. "Flippy! Calm down! Don't make me kill your friends because the curse broke in this town and we all just have one life! Just..what are you talking about?!" Fliqpy said as he hesitated.

"It's because Giggles asked Flaky that if I like Flaky or she likes me! And she's gonna spread the news about that 'love team' which is me and Flaky.." Flippy replied.

"Okay, Flippy.. I understand. Don't worry, send a letter to Giggles that you like Flaky but Flaky has still not answered to your 'I love you' thing. Maybe that'll work." "Excellent idea, Fliqpy.." Flippy said to Fliqpy.

Flippy wrote a letter to Giggles and walked to the post office to send it to the chipmunk. He didn't forget the stamp and the address, of course. When he was back at the house, he said to Fliqpy back, "You happy now that I sent a letter to that chipmunk?" Flippy asked reluctantly. "Yeah, yeah..just don't make yourself flipped-out or else you'll die for real, since the curse is broken." Fliqpy replied in Flippy's mind. But as the bear went to the living room, he saw a kitten which took a nap near his window sill. Flippy carefully touched the kitten, but the kitten looks safe. It suddenly scratched the bear's hand which sent him getting some bandages to heal the scratch. The kitten was still there, sitting and staring at him.

The kitten meowed and meowed at Flippy, but Flippy doesn't seem to understand the kitten. So Flippy tried to feed the kitten, but it wasn't eating. Flippy's light bulb in his mind lit up. He got a ball of yarn from his basket and threw it to the kitten. The kitten just got the ball and played with it. "Aww..so cute." Flippy said,

Then, he heard a knock on his door. "Don't worry, I'm coming." Flippy said as he ran to the door. He opened it, and it was Flaky with Ciel and Dina. "Huh? What are you all doing here?" Flippy asked. "We're visiting you because we kinda miss you, Flippy. You don't much come out often, you know." Dina replied. "Wha-what?! No! I just.. like it. It's because sometimes, it's comfortable in my home." Flippy said to Dina as he blushed lightly. He let the three in and they saw a cat playing around the carpet.

"Whoa! A white kitten! That looks so cute! Where did you buy this kitten?" Ciel said as she patted the kitten's head. "I didn't buy that. I saw the kitten just sitting near my window sill." Flippy replied. Flippy then saw Flaky can't touch the kitten's head. Flippy ran to Flaky and he said to Flaky that cat won't scratch her. So Flaky patted the cat's head. "T-thanks..Flippy. I never knew you're keeping a pet." "Y-yeah.." Flippy said to Flaky as he blushed lightly. "Did you know all about Giggles told you?" Flippy whispered. "Well, yeah.." "She said that..we're going to be love team, so I yelled at her that you like me, I don't want to be famous a love team, I know you like me, but I yelled to her because I want us to be a private love team. If you say 'I love you' to me, the answer depends." Flaky continued.

"B-but, how did you know I'm planning to say that to you?!" Flippy asked suddenly. "Hehe. During to the blushing lightly many times, I found out that." Flaky replied. "Oh..it's okay." Flippy said to Flaky. "Hey, Flippy. I think your kitten is hungry now. Do you have cat food or something for kittens to eat?" Dina asked. "Aha! Try to feed it chocolate!" Dina suggested. "You BAKA! (BAKA means idiot or stupid if translated.) Don't you know cats are going to die if they eat chocolate?!" Ciel insisted. "Okay.." Dina said.

"Don't worry guys. I have some fish to feed it." Flippy said. Flippy gave some fish to the kitten to eat. "Anyway, what did you name the cat?" Flaky asked. "I'll name it Cream." "Aw, that Cream name almost made my cuteness overload go full." Ciel exclaimed. "Flippy, can we party?" Dina asked. "Sorry, but I hate parties. I'll rather put an exciting song and dance." Flippy replied. "Then why don't we dance?" CIel said. "I'll put this awesome tape in the radio." Ciel added. "What's the song?" Flaky asked. "The song? The song is from Japan, which is 'Shake It by Hatsune Miku'. Don't worry, it'll be fun." Ciel replied. (Why?! U No Love Miku?!)

They kept dancing to the tune, after 3 minutes, theygo caroling again, which they've got 48 dollars again. They divided it into 12 dollars for each. Now Flippy got 49 dollars, which made him smile.

Meanwhile Splendid screamed hardly as he could because Splendont was trying to kill him, for a knife was scratching through his chest to get his heart. But he can't fight back, he was tortured in his house.

"Who's that?!" Flaky said. "It might be Splendid! He might be in danger, even though he got superpowers!" Flippy yelled as he ran away to his house to save him. "Wait! Flippy!" Dina said as she followed him by flying. Ciel & Flaky also followed Dina, and Flippy bursted through the door as he saw Splendont was still cutting through. "SPLENDONT!" Flippy yelled. "Fight me or else you're gonna pay for killing Splendid!" Flippy said.

"Oh really? Then let's do it!"Splendont said. "If we die here, we'll see each other in HELL or HEAVEN." Flippy said as he flip-out for the fight.

**Oh my gosh! It's the first I ever got this 1000+ thing! BEAT THAT, DARKLIGHT BLUE! Yeah right!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey readers, it's Chapter 15 here! This thing would get a bit of bad words here, but not as much as if it is rated M. Teens can almost used to bad words, especially adults. So get reading!**

**Darklight Blue, what happened to your phone?! Whenever I get to call you, it's always "line in use"! Forget it. **

**Anyway, thanks to FallenSnowflakes33 for putting my story in her favorites. I'm glad about that. It's delayed because I couldn't much get the urge to type sometimes, you know.. Let's get the parties started, readers!**

**But don't think I'm "too" lazy to do another fanfic! C'mon! I'll actually do an OC X OC in my "My Little Pony" fanfic, I'll also do a Sonic X Amy fanfic, I may also do a OC X Shadow fanfic, and maybe I'll just also make a reference of fanfic which is "My Little Dashie". I'll also make a fanfic of Ash X May, or even OC X Red. **

Chapter 15- Getting More Money

"For my sake, what's going on in this place?!" Dina said she opened the door. Splendid moaned as he can't stand up. "Oh no! Splendid! What happened to him?!" Flaky said. "I'm calling the police." Ciel said as she dial the number on her cell phone.

Meanwhile, during the fight, Splendont just fought and fought Flippy (which is flipped-out by the way). Splendont got Fliqpy's knife, which is too late. "See you in HELL." Splendont said, about to kill him.

"Alright, alright, what is going on here?" Disco Bear (as a police, I can't think of anything, it's a reference from an episode, which I forgot it's name) said as he burst in. Flippy came back to himself, which made him shocked and faint.

Splendont was arrested, and Splendid didn't go to the hospital or clinic, Ciel just got her first aid to heal him.

"Ugh..what happened? Where's Splendont?" Splendid moaned as he woke up. "Don't worry, he got arrested." Dina replied. "He..what?!" Splendid asked. "He got arrested before killing you.." Ciel replied.

"Where's Flippy?" Splendid asked. "Right over there. He fainted after coming back to himself." "Did he even fight Splendont? He's full of scars." "Of course, it's too obvious, Splendid."

"Damn it!" Flippy said as he woke up. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a second! Take it easy, Flippy. What's wrong?" Dina asked and tried tolerating Flippy. "I just sense that Splendont can get out of jail to invade!" Flippy replied. "Just calm down! He won't." "Yes, he can!"

"No arguments, guys. It's his opinion. Just let it cool off." Flaky said. Flippy just let out a sigh and told Flaky that it could be really possible for Splendont to break out of jail. Dina just suggested that they could get some easy jobs (not engineering, or even electrical) like getting a lemonade stand, or sell some handicrafts (not copying anyone's handicrafts, the handicrafts are made up.) "Wait..what about Splendid?" Flippy asked.

"Flippy..my job is to save people. Don't join in with my job. It could be dangerous. Just do it yourselves." Splendid replied. Flippy almost teared up to Splendid.

He can't take it anymore to see his friends get hurt. Flippy touched Splendid's intense scar (which is covered in bandages) and held it tightly and bowed his head low, crying. "Flippy..are..you crying?" Flaky asked. Flippy wiped his tears and exclaimly said (which he is pretending), "Aw, come on, why would I cry?" (Reference from Ash Ketchum in "Pokemon Black & White" when he cried for Butterfree flying away since it reminded him of his own Butterfree flying away from him to mate a Butterfree)

Splendid did notice him crying, but he just kept silent. "Hey! Aren't we gonna do those 'easy jobs' I told you all?" Dina asked. "But it's sunset. We better—" Ciel replied with her sentence cut. "GO CAROLING!" Flippy, Flaky, and Dina said. Dina flew out the door, Flaky ran along, and Ciel ran too. "Flippy! We're waiting in your house. You better go there, too." Ciel said to him before she leave."Goodbye, Splendid. See ya tonight." Flippy said.

Flippy ran all the way home and went caroling again. They've got 40 dollars, which 10 dollars for each. They bid goodbye to each other and Flippy went home, and hugged Cream (Not Cream the Rabbit, it's his cat!), but he was delighted to get his money. He got his 49 dollars and added one dollar to it, the rest he left just stayed in his money box. Flippy drove his hummer to the mall and ran to the store Scarfy Scarves. But the store keeper, which is Petunia, screamed suddenly. "AHHH! Thieves!"

Flippy saw Lifty & Shifty, which got the money and the scarves, tried to stop them by blocking their way, and they were arrested by the guards (the guards are Nutty and Lumpy). Flippy got the scarves and money back, and Petunia thanked him.

"Thank you very much, sir! (She's a cashier, it's her job to call him sir even though she knows him) You're given a free promo on one set of our merchandise in 'Scarfy Scarves'! It's just 40 dollars since it's 10% off." Petunia said to Flippy. "I choose the red scarf with stripes." Flippy said as he picked up the box and Petunia scanned the box with a scanner and Flippy gave 40 dollars. Now he has 10 dollars left, he can buy more.

"I wanna wrap this gift by the store "The Wrappers", but I'll rather wrap this in the large designed paper I made. Maybe I'll buy myself a treat?" Flippy said to himself. He bought himself ice cream and went home to wrap the gift. Well, good thing, Cream did not scratch the thing.

"Wow..what a long day." Flippy said. "I'm glad for that. I mean, I saw a gift you were wrapping a while ago. Is that a gift to Flaky or something?" Fliqpy asked in Flippy's mind. "Well yeah, sort of.." Flippy replied while he blushed lightly. "Can I sleep now? I'm tired.." Flippy added. "Of course. You are controlling our body.." Fliqpy said.

Flippy slept, being tired. "I'm worried about Splendont too, Flippy. I sense he can break out of jail. I think he's going out at 1:00 A.M. or earlier. It's only 4 days left, but what if he turn the Christmas day into an invasion?! Forget all about it. I'll just sleep to keep my mind of it." Fliqpy muttered to himself as he slept too.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello, readers! Here's Chapter 16! Sorry, if it's too delayed for you to read, since me and Blue are having a competition on fanfictions! XD Anyway, yeah, we're getting a bit more longer.. I'm not doing that 400-600+ words anymore. I got used to do that 1000+ thing. Anyway, my goal is to be a beta reader, which I gotta get 5 stories and be registered in this site for a month or more. I think I'm half a month (which is August). Don't worry, I won't stop typing the fics! I told you all in Chapter 15 that, am I right? Okay, I think our "talk" in with the writer(which is me!)is enough. There's a storm raging while I'm typing while I was typing the Chapter, but get reading and let's get the party started!**

**Guess what song am I listening to? It's "I Am All Of Me" in 8-bit cover! I feel like playing "Shadow the Hedgehog" while typing this Chapter!**

Chapter 16- Investigating Time

Flippy woke up in the morning, and said to himself a "good morning", of course. Flippy walked to the kitchen and ate "Honey Stars" (It's cereal), and turned the television to see the morning news. The reporter (which is Sniffles), said that Splendont has escaped from jail. "The heck you're talking about?!" Fliqpy said in Flippy's mind. "I told you he can escape jail! We gotta tell our friends, especially Splendid. Call them all here." Fliqpy added. "Okay, okay.. I'll call them." Flippy said.

Flippy called Flaky first. He dialed the number and waited for Flaky to answer. "Hello. Good morning. Who's this?" "Uh..hi, good morning. It's Flippy. Is this Flaky?" "Yeah..why did you call me anyway? I'm in middle of writing a letter." "Flaky, you better go to my house. It's bad news here." "Okay..since I never watch the news this morning, I should go there at 10:30 A.M. See you there, Flippy. I'll bring my lunch when it takes 2 hours. Bye." "Bye, Flaky." They both put down the telephone and Flippy called Ciel.

"Hello? This is Dina. How can I help you there?" "Dina! It's me Flippy! I got really bad news to all of you! You gotta go to my house. The appointed time is 10:00 A.M., also, tell this to Ciel, okay?" "Okay! Ciel and I will go there with our lunch. Goodbye for now, Flippy." "Bye, Dina." They both put down the phone and now Flippy called Splendid.

"Hello. Splendid's here." "Splendid! You need to go to my house! This is really bad news.." "Okay..I'll just finish my curtain which I am sewing." "Bye, Splendid." "Bye Flippy." They both put down the phone and Flippy was finally exhausted, but went to his kitten Cream to feed her (Cream's a female cat). He poured milk in Cream's bowl as he watched Cream lick the milk.

"Aw, I wish you should just talk too, Cream." Flippy said to Cream, even though the kitten couldn't understand. "Meow.." the kitten meowed to him. "Wait..I understand your body language and stuff.." "Did you just say 'yeah' just now?" Flippy continued asking. The kitten nodded and Flippy saw a metal collar around with an on & off button. "What's this?" Flippy asked himself as he turned on the switch. "Well..what does this collar do?! It's like I'm been waiting for this collar to work for 3 minutes! Gosh, damn it. I wasted 3 minutes of my life for this collar to work." Flippy asked himself.

"W-wait! Don't turn this off! This is a translator!" Cream suddenly said. "Whoa! Did you really just talk?! I can't believe what am I seeing!" Flippy exclaimed. "Well..yeah." "How did you get that collar anyway?" "When I was a really small kitten, one professor said (because they were born in a laboratory) that I was really special than the others even though I look different from my other kitten-siblings. He put this collar-translator on my neck. But people want to shut down the lab.

So the professor said to run away from him, to live my own life so I went to Happy Tree Town to live my life, well some of the 'tree friends' shooed me away, and I saw your house. I thought no one was there, but you were there. You aren't like the others. Thanks for taking care of me, Flippy." Cream narrated. Flippy looked at the time and it was 9:57 A.M. "Well, I guess it's time for your translator to turn off—" "Don't! I miss using this thing. Just let it cool off to be forever on." "Okay, you got me."

Flippy read a book in 3 minutes, and Splendid, Ciel, Dina, and Flaky was there. They prepared for the bad news. "Guys..Splendont escaped out of jail, guys." Flippy said. "SAY WHAT?!" all of them (except Flippy & Cream) said. "How did he escaped even though there's a lot of guards guarding the police station?!" Dina asked. "We should ask the police chief.." Flaky suggested. "Good idea, Flaky. Let's go there." Flippy said.

Ciel, Flaky, and Flippy got in the hummer (which is Flippy's) while Splendid and Dina were flying, following the hummer to the police station.

They asked the police chief as they went there. (The police chief is Russell) "Well, there were a few guards or police guarding around last night, but we didn't see the prisoner 377 (Splendont) escape that night." he replied to Flippy's question. "Isn't there supposed to be a CCTV camera there?" Dina asked.

"There is, prisoner 377's prison, which is prison number 31, had a CCTV camera…you all wanna see it?" "Yes please."

While they were at the part which is 12:47 A.M. in the CCTV camera last night, the camera became distorted when Splendid fired his laser from his eyes to the camera. "So that's how he escaped.." Splendid said to himself.

After watching the CCTV video, they went back to Flippy's home, and thought of thinking about it. "I can't believe it..if he fired his laser on the CCTV camera, what could've happened and how did he escape out of jail?" Ciel asked. "Well, good thing the chief handed the CCTV tape to us. Wait..let's play the CCTV camera..even though the view is distorted, it doesn't creak. It can pick up the sound, but the chief also handed me a recorder from Splendont's prison. You can't see anything what happened in the CCTV camera last night, but Splendont didn't notice there was a recorder, so we can just listen to the recorder first to hear the sounds so we can be sure that how he can escape from prison by just sounds." Flippy replied. "Wow..You're like a detective, Flippy…I admire you." Flaky added. Flippy blushed lightly and played the recorder.

They heard a sound with the camera destroyed and Splendont said, "Time to escape this damn prison." Since he was chained with the wall, he burned the chains with his lasers, and since he never get to die since he got supernatural powers.

He flew strongly against the high wall, breaking it and flew away quickly to avoid it being spied by the police. Flippy suddenly flipped-out, but didn't kill anybody. He came to himself and Flippy was serious. "Damn it! We gotta find Splendont! Or else he'll make the Christmas day into a Christmas invasion!" Flippy said. "Calm down, Flippy!" "We're alerting them on Christmas." Splendid said. "Yeah..it's Christmas now after 3 days.." Flippy murmured.

Dina patted Flippy's shoulder. "Don't worry there, Flippy.." "Thanks..Dina." "Hey..let the thing cool off your mind first. Can't we all go mountaineering?" Dina asked. "I'm gonna—" Splendid said. "Oh no..no one can go away.." Dina said as she held Splendid's tail tight. "Let's go.." Ciel said. They prepared their things and stuff in their backpack to get mountaineering.

They walked to the mountain and Flippy said that the mountain might be a bit dangerous to climb, but they are gonna try their best to climb to the top. "Flippy? Are you sure about this thing? I'm scared.." Flaky said. "First time mountaineering, isn't it, Flaky?" Flippy asked. "Y-yeah.." Flaky answered. "Don't worry there, Flaky. We're here for you." Ciel said, cheering up Flaky.

Dina said that they have to walk rather than fly because it's a bit of exercise along the way. It took them 2 hours going to the top. "Hey guys! We're finally at the top!" Splendid said.

"Wow Flaky, look at the view!" Flippy said as he saw the view. They took a picnic and ate rice balls (What's wrong with the freaking rice balls?!). "Wow..eating rice balls on top of a mountain gives them a whole new taste." Ciel exclaimed. "I guess all the effort I put into this was worth it." Flippy said. "Hi Flaky!" Giggles said. "Giggles?! How did you and Petunia get up here so quickly?! You even haven't broke a sweat." Flippy asked. "Well..we wanna get here real quickly, we took the cable car up." Petunia replied. "Huh? Cable car?" Flaky asked. "Right over there." Giggles said as the chipmunk point her thumb behind her back.

"Oh just why we didn't took a cable car up.." Flippy murmured. "Oh come on, Flippy. We even had fun with the nature around us…" Splendid said. "Also, we got a bit of exercise here.." Ciel added.

"Wow..I can't wait to see the amazing view.." Lammy said to Toothy. "Hey there! You cheated to get up here! Only those who walked up the entire will only get to see the amazing view!" Flippy yelled. "There's no rule against this!" Splendid said as he pulled Flippy away.

After an hour, they took the cable car to go down. Flippy looked at his watch and said, "It's 3:39 P.M., we'll see each other again tomorrow." They all bid a goodbye to each other and leave the mountain.

Flippy walked to his house and sat on his sofa. "Hey Flippy! How's the day?" Cream asked. "Well, the mountain climbing was really hard but fun." Flippy replied.

"Anyway, can you feed me some milk? I'm hungry.." Cream asked. "Okay..just wait." Flippy said as he walked to the kitchen and poured the milk into Cream's bowl. "Thanks!" Cream said as she licked the milk. Flippy still remember the gift for Flaky but he kept it in his living room but on top of a shelf. Flippy was reading a book all about drawings which made him get the urge to draw some pictures from the book. The bear got his pencil and paper and drew the Christmas day.

Somebody called on his phone and ran to pick it up, but there was no reply when Flippy greeted him. Flippy put down the phone and shivered a bit after that. "That was really weird..who could've called me like that before? There was no reply even though I greeted that generic tree friend politely.." Flippy murmured to himself as he turned on the television. There was nothing interesting in the television, so he clicked the remote to turn it off. "I can't relax..can't take off that 'no reply' out of my mind.." Flippy murmured. "What are you murmuring about, Flippy?" Fliqpy asked in Flippy's mind. "It's nothing Fliqpy.." he (Flippy) replied.

Flippy heard a ding-dong on his door and walked to the door. "Who could it be? I'm coming there." Flippy said.

Flippy opened the door and it was the mailman (Toothy). "Here's mail, sir." Toothy said as he handed the letter to Flippy. It was from Giggles and it read:

**" Dear Flippy,**

** I understand. I was a bit sarcastic on Flaky at that time because I was really bored. Sorry for getting you two angry, Flippy. It's all my fault. Please respect that, Flippy.**

** Your friend,**

** Giggles"**

"Well, thank you, Giggles." Flippy said. "Flippy, can I ask you a question?" Fliqpy asked. "Sure." "When are you really gonna say 'I love you' to Flaky?" "Here's a secret..it's on Christmas (Secret Revealed)." "Okay..but whenever you're hesitating all about it, sometimes I'm worried about you. Since the curse broke in this town, we only live once now. I'm afraid that if you die, I die, too. We'll each other in Heaven, I guess if we die." "Why Heaven?" "I'm changing a bit now, Flippy." "Okay.."

Flippy walked to his window sill and saw some generics tree friends playing with each other, with the sky colored blue with white. "This is really cool. A nice view always end up here, letting me always see beautiful things." Flippy murmured. "I only just wish Flaky would see this, too." Flippy continued.

**Yay! I made 2000+ words! Think you can handle this, Blue?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey readers! Sorry for the delay of the Chapter! I don't much get to use the laptop.**

**Reply to Darklight Blue: Seriously, Blue? Don't say it's not a joke, I'm just playing around on Dina because I was so bored while typing. You can just do it on Aimi Hashimoto in your fanfiction. Also there is a word 'mountaineering', but okay. I'll edit it as 'hiking', I guess.**

**Anyway, yeah! My note is, that whaddya think is much better? The spacing or "my" style? Please tell me! I wanna know because Blue is freaking trying to make me confused to get the Chapter some spacing again. If you ask me why I got delayed? It's because I don't much time, and my mom (which is a teacher) really needs the laptop to get her projects or stuff started.**

**What am I listening to while typing? It's "Stop Nagging Me!" by Akita Neru (voice by Miku) and "Romeo and Cinderella" by Kagamine Len & Rin (Thanks, Blue! I get to like the song) It can get me dancing while freaking dancing! XD**

**I give up on watching "The Vocaloid Eight- Night (Full Series)". Watch it, Blue. I'll prove it. Also, I kinda wanna give up on spacing..I kinda got really used to "my" own style, readers, just review if you all understand "my" style, or the spacing which Darklight Blue suggested. I was so confused about it, even though I wanna follow you Blue, I was kinda lazy to do it, but I really have to ALWAYS do the freaking spacing! Well, it's gonna be 600+ words, it's really not so good for me to use spacing, I'm really sorry, guys, but I really can't agree with spacing.. :( But I could get the party long by getting my urge.**

**Listening to (the next day of typing, today's Wednesday.) "Stop Nagging Me!" again by Akita Neru (by Miku), I can actually relate my life to Akita Neru, I feel that anger whenever somebody ruins it.**

**Review if some of the Chapters are cliche, at least if you say, I'll improve them on my next fanfiction.**

**Is Flaky out of character in this Chapter?**

**Also, Darklight Blue, don't take it too seriously. You're like Shadow or Knuckles or even Akita Neru (when angry).They get easily mad sometimes. That 'baka' thing was just playing around my mind while typing that Chapter. Like I said, as repayment to me, do that to Aimi Hashimoto. They're just OCs, Blue. I don't even want Dina to be ALWAYS left out in the story, so I sometimes also play her around. That's why I just decided to sometimes let Dina ask her friends for fun or to cheer up, just like Sonic in the game Sonic 06, even though everybody hated it, I totally like that game, because Sonic said said in that game to Princess Elise this, "Smile.". That is why I put Dina into cheering Flippy or any of her friends (Splendid, Ciel, Flaky..etc.) because I don't want her to be left out in the story, like you did when you were in Nursery up to Prep, when you told me that you've been always left out at the time, I felt depressed for that, you know. **

Chapter 17- Calm Down, Flippy

After Flippy staring at the window for half an hour, he walked outside. He was cooed (There's a word like that. I already encountered that in a story. Try to search up for it.) by the wind, which also made him get a sigh of relief.

"I just wonder who called me in that telephone? Maybe it's just a prank call..or just some sort of glitch happening to that telephone." Flippy said to himself.

Flippy played that flashback and was creeped out, and made him shiver. It made him run to Flaky's house, when Flippy knocked at the door, Flaky was confused why Flippy was shivering with fear.

"Huh? Flippy? What's wrong? Why are you shivering? Are you shivering from that wind this night? Or maybe you just got a nightmare?" Flaky asked.

Flaky asked so many questions that Flippy couldn't answer all of them. He just stared at Flaky and still shivered.

"Just, what's wrong? Tell us. We trust you." Flaky asked as if she was really concerned for Flippy.

Flippy felt as he was a bit calmer with Flaky, and he blushed lightly, since it's really the first time he ever get to see that Flaky is really, really concerned for him.

"We'll talk about it in my house. Come in and get to see and feel yourself at home." Flaky said, trying to cheer up Flippy.

After telling Flaky what happened, Flaky didn't call him, the porcupine was watching television at the time.

"Pretty weird..wasn't it?" Flippy asked.

"Well, sort of, but don't be like that. I know you can conquer that kind." Flaky replied.

Flaky was trying to calm down Flippy, but everything she knew on how to calm his nerves won't work, the porcupine even tried to make him knit to get his mind off it, but he won't agree.

"For my sake, how could I calm him down?!" "I did all I can!" Flaky continued.

Flippy suddenly flipped-out, which made Fliqpy stare into Flaky's eyes. He kept silent for 20 seconds, and he looked away from Flaky, not getting any eye contact from her.

"Please..don 't..hurt..me.." Flaky said as her pac-man eyes get smaller.

Fliqpy just kept silent, not trying to kill Flaky or whatsoever thing which is dangerous to her.

"I'm not, Flaky. I wanna calm Flippy down, too. But he won't." Fliqpy said to Flaky softly.

"Just what happened to him?" Flaky asked.

"Pfft. Someone called on his phone and no one replied even though Flippy got his 'telephone manners'." Fliqpy replied to Flaky. "Hmph. You already asked Flippy thirty minutes ago.." Fliqpy continued as he crossed his arms and look away from Flaky. (His personality is a bit like Shadow's.)

"Yeah, but how could I—" Flaky asked but with her sentence cut.

"Hey Flaky!" Ciel said as she opened the door.

"Um, Ciel, can you please don't do that next time, we're in a middle of a conversation now, it can be impolite." Flaky said. (You happy now, Darklight Blue? T_T)

"Gomenasai (Gomenasai or Gomen for short, means 'sorry' in Japanese.) , I'm just too excited for our baking time." Ciel said.

"There's no time." "We gotta let Flippy calm down." Flaky insisted.

"Flippy..can you calm down?" Flaky asked Fliqpy.

"Urusee! (Urusee is an impolite word in Japanese, it means "Shut up" but you also use Damare, it also means "Shut up", but I'm using those two.)" Fliqpy insisted.

"Huh? What 'urusee' means? I know a bit of Japanese from you, Ciel, but I didn't also know that Flippy and Fliqpy also knew Japanese…" Flaky asked Ciel.

"Urusee means 'shut up'." Ciel replied.

Flippy came back to himself, but was not shivering with fear now.

"Flippy, may I ask you something?" Ciel asked.

"Huh? What is it, then?" Flippy asked.

"How do you know a bit of Japanese?" Ciel asked.

"I watch some anime (*laughs* He watches anime!), and search up on what are they meaning in English, but I bought a book on how to speak Japanese instead." Flippy replied as he pulled out the book.

"Oh. Souka.." Ciel said.

"Now what 'souka' means?" Flaky asked.

"Flaky, it means 'I see'." Flippy replied. "I think you also need the book." he continued.

Flippy bid goodbye to Flaky and Ciel as he went to his house, he saw some generic tree friend wearing a black hooded coat, holding the book Flippy got from the library.

"Hey, you! Don't steal that book, or else!" Flippy said.

"…."

"Answer me, you BAKA!"

"…."

The generic tree friend ran, and Flippy was worried. He has to pay five dollars for the book. "Well..I do have money left because that ice cream I bought after buying Flaky's present is just 4 dollars, so I still have five dollars left..Perfect." Flippy said to himself.

"I just wonder why that thief stole that book..what he was going to do to that book? Don't say he was going to find out all of the formulas of those birthstone gems.." Flippy asked himself. It was night, and he was really sleepy, so he slept again for the next day.

**Finally, finished. Here's 1000+ words for now. Wait! Hold on there, pal. Don't stop reviewing! Especially you, Blue! It makes me get the urge to write more. **

**Shadow: You're still focused on that fanfic of yours?**

**Why you ask? I'm feeling to be an author today.**

**Shadow: ...It's just nothing.. *skates away***

**Well yeah! Don't stop reviewing! I'm not wanting to get more reviews, I just want to know if my fanfiction is "cliche" to you or if there any errors and mistakes so I could improve.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey readers, here's Chapter 18! I guess two Chapters left and the story's ending. I'm really sorry readers, but heck, yeah. But each new Chapter gets 2000+ words or even more. Well, I'm doing a new fanfic based on "My Little Dashie", but it's kinda different, you know. **

**If the next Chapters are really "too" delayed for you all, I'm too busy with school now, I need to improve my grades a lot in school. Don't worry guys, I won't stop making fanfictions, you know. I'll let you all know my next fanfiction.**

**But Blue, I think I wanna use my style for now, but it had a bit of spacing when it comes to sayings, is that good for the readers?**

**Can't focus to type, I'm watching "Gun Gale Online (Sword Art Online 2)". **

**Guys, if you all say I don't much type the Chapters, I can't much do that, since I only have weekends to type the Chapters..it's because-**

**Shadow: She's grounded. Am I right?**

**Shadow! Don't just interrupt my-gufu! (Ugh!) Do you think you're just a bit impolite?**

**Shadow: I don't care..**

**I'm just lucky Sonic went with me into the intramurals..**

**Shadow: ... *crosses arms***

**What?**

**Shadow: I'm not reading that boring fanfic... *skates away**

**Hey, hey, hey! You always skate away! I hate that! Anyway, yeah! Enjoy the Chapter! It's 2000+.**

**If I write some "other" bad words like the "f" word, I'll bleep it..I'll only write "damn" and "hell" but not the "f" and "s" word.**

**That's why I changed it to rated Teen when Blue suggested to change it. But I do not say that "f" and "s", I only say "damn" in real life, but not that "h" anymore, I changed it to "heck", at least it's not a bad word. Anyway, this Chapter focuses much on Splendid at first.  
**

**Also, peace! *waves arms, doing it like the paffendorf dance* This is the only time I can use the laptop, so don't worry. I'll type as soon as possible.**

**Shadow: What are doing? You're-**

**Sonic: Shadow! *throws pie and at Shadow's face (XD)***

**Shadow: SONIC! *skates to Sonic***

**Sonic: You better catch me! *runs away***

**Haha! And also, Sonic, don't prank Shadow again, or else he'll shoot your legs by his machine gun, you know..**

**Shadow: Have you seen Sonic?!**

**N-No, I-**

**Shadow: If you didn't see him, I'll shoot you by my machine gun!**

**Ah! I gotta go! *runs away***

**Shadow: You idiot! Do you have any idea that you two pranked me so much?! You two will pay for this! *skates away***

**I just notice, that I should really put spacing, thanks to Blue, I got used to spacing. Also, I'll get the words higher than 2000+ in my next fanfiction. Blue, please review it with your favorite part! X) You're freaking excempted to the reviews, you're not going away without a review.**

**Shadow: Review?**

**Shut up, Shadow!**

**Whaddya think you readers should read first, a fanfic about my childhood memory or maybe a school which is just like "BAKA and Test-Summon the Beasts" parody (if you want it, Blue, no need for you to name your OC. I already had named it. If I write the last Chapter of that fanfic, you'll see the cast..) or even a fanfiction about "Pokemon Glazed"? So confusing...**

Chapter 18- Tired of Fighting

Splendid just finished his saving of Cub, which fell down from a cliff which Pop, his father, wasn't even aware of his son. "I can't believe this..Why does Pop have to be like that, even though he cares a lot for his son?" Splendid asked himself.

*flashback*

Cub just screamed, falling from the cliff, and Pop just found the bear was falling, and cried for help. Splendid heard their screams (you know that, he had hearing ability) and flew to the rescue, saving Cub from falling and flew slowly to Pop. Pop thanked Splendid by shaking hands and Splendid flew away.

*end of flashback and back to scene*

Splendid heard a loud slam, and someone in a hooded cloak pushed hard the door. Splendid was curious but a bit creeped out on that evil look the generic tree friend gave to him.

"W-what do you want from me? What are you even doing here, anyway?!" Splendid asked.

"I've come to see you…Splendid. (That does not totally answer Splendid's question XD)" The generic tree friend said as he raise his hood up to reveal who he was.

"W-what?! How did you—" Splendid said, as he was astonished (If some of you didn't encounter this word, search it's meaning.) by the tree friend.

"Well, as you can see, Splendid, my brother (Oh, you better guess who it is! It's too obvious to readers who have read all my Chapter 1-17.), I think you are shocked, isn't it? Was it because I escaped jail?" Splendont asked.

"Darn. Flippy did say it true. I thought he was joking around at first.." Splendid said in his mind.

"Y-yeah, I'm being honest, I'm been shocked since you escaped, but I will never ever let Happy Tree Town get invaded in Christmas! That's even almost everyone's favorite celebration of the year, and you're gonna turn it to an invasion?! How could you!" Splendid yelled.

Splendont just stared at Splendid with an evil grin and clapped sarcastically. "My, my, my..well done there Splendid, my brother, for talking back to me.." "Well, I guess two formulas to go.." he continued.

"Whaddya mean two formulas?!" Splendid snapped back.

Splendont showed the book (which he stole from Flippy in the ending of Chapter 17) to Splendid and Splendid gasped.

"How did you get that book?!" Splendid asked.

"You never knew?! I stole it..from your friend, Flippy.." Splendont replied. "Enough talking. Let's go dance with the fight on." The flying red squirrel continued.

After the fight, Splendid was tortured, his mouth is covered with duct tape on, so Splendont could ignore his babbling, and he was tied in ropes. He was tied on a chair, but his feet are tied too, he can't stand up. Splendid used his buckteeth to rip the duct tape off, and he spoke, "Splendont, my brother, please! I won't resist on getting out of here, I'll just wanna speak with Flippy!"

"Hmph. Fine." Splendont said as he dialed Flippy's telephone number and put his hand beside Splendid.

*at Flippy's house*

Flippy was bored, and have nothing else to do. He slouched on his couch and whined.

"-sighs- I can't do anything.. do you have any other ideas, Cream?" Flippy asked. "I dunno..my head is out of ideas.." Cream replied.

*telephone rings*

"Hm? I never expect the telephone ring.." Flippu murmured as the green bear picked it up.

"FLIPPY! You better save me here! Go in my house! It's—" Splendid yelled and Splendont put down the phone.

"Time's up, Splendid. I won't let you tell the WHOLE thing, or else I'll kill that f**king veteran!" Splendont yelled.

"-sighs and looks away- Fine.." Splendont said.

*back to Flippy*

"Damn you, Splendid! What the heck just happened to him?!" Flippy asked and ran outside.

*back to the Splendid scene*

"You son of gun (I don't wanna say that "b" word, in real life I say "son of a gun"..)! Do you have any idea on how important is this book?!" Splendont asked.

"Then, tell me!" Splendid insisted.

"I will mix ALL of the formulas of the birthstones, I calculated that it can turn into a bad substance, that if you pour all of it, the WHOLE world will be plunged in darkness, and I have a plan. I will bring light, and the generic tree friends will believe that I will bring light again to their whole world, and I will be their ruler! Mwahahaha!" Splendont narrated.

"Sorry to tell you Splendid, but I have to kill you by a pocket knife.." Splendont continued.

"Please, don't!" Splendid begged. He tried to laser the ropes, but it didn't seem to work. He suddenly recognized that the rope is made of metal which is just wrapped around in ropes.

"Oh, not so fast, Splendont!" Dina said as she opened the door fast and it slammed. (The Main 5 are back!)

"I can't believe you did this, you! You're trying to kill Splendid?! I'm tired of this fighting! Can't we all get a rest?! (reference from Sonic's quote: "I'm tired of fighting you guys.." from "Sonic Lost World".) Don't make me damned or else I'll freaking beat you up!" Flippy yelled.

Splendont clapped. "I think you're right..heh." he continued.

"Hey! You think we're just gonna leave like that?!" Ciel insisted.

"We'll fight in Christmas. I'm not joking, but it's a deal." Splendont said. "Goodbye for now." Splendont said as he leave.

"Umm..guys, are you forgetting someone?!" Splendid yelled.

"Oops, sorry!" Flaky said as the porcupine went to Splendid and help him untie the "metal ropes". The others also helped and he was freed.

"Anyways, we need to warn the generic tree friends about this." Splendid said as he was freed.

"Splendid, that's not going to be really easy out there. The generic tree friends may not believe you, also, interrupting the news channel won't even work. Most of them don't watch the news, what shall we do? Should we just really tell the 'tree friends' or interrupt that channel?" Ciel asked with a sigh.

"I'll agree on interrupting." Flippy suggested.

"We don't even know where is news channel in live!" Dina said.

"Right." Ciel said, thinking.

They decided to interrupt it in the middle of Christmas, which they all agreed that to never forget it.

"It's just two more two days, and I'm getting a bad feeling about this even though I'm really excited…that red flying squirrel is kinda suspicious.." Flaky said.

Flippy patted Flaky's shoulder. "Don't worry there, do you still remember my promise to you?" Flippy asked. Flaky shook her head.

"No…I forgot about it, I'm so, so sorry, Flippy..I should've never been forgetting that promise.." Flaky replied as she shook her head and frown.

"Don't worry, I still remember that..even though many days passed and time goes fast, I still remember it.._'If you're always scared, remember this, I'll always be there for you, that's a promise between me and you.'_ That promise, was kept in my heart, not in my head." Flippy said to Flaky.

"Aw, so sweet!" Dina squealed to the moment.

"What?!" Flippy said as he blushed.

"I think.." Ciel said with her sentence cut.

Flippy covered Ciel's mouth, avoiding her to interrupt his schedule of saying "I love you" to Flaky on Christmas.

"Don't say it, don't!" Flippy whispered.

"You got it.." Ciel said as she winked to Flippy. (Hey! This is a FlippyXFlaky fanfic, not an OCXFlippy fanfic! I'm not shipping Ciel to Flippy, they're just close friends, same with Laharl and Aimi (in Blue's fanfic), they're just close friends according from Blue.)

Flippy looked at his watch and it was 3:37 P.M., which he suggested that they should bail (Bail means "leave".) from Splendid's house, and the three agreed.

"Well, why did you really scream that you don't wanna fight, Flippy?" Dina asked.

"Do you even notice that I always get to fight Splendont to protect you all?" Flippy asked.

"Oh, I thought that was for Flaky.." Dina said.

"Dina! Please, keep it a secret or else I'll really flip out for my other side has a killing spree.." Flippy said as he smirked to Dina.

"O-Okay." Dina said.

Flaky didn't really hear the conversation, so she wanna talk with the others.

"Whatcha' talking about, guys?" Flaky asked.

"It's—" Dina replied.

Flippy covered Dina's mouth and he said that they were talking about planes. (You just don't wanna tell Flaky that you all were talking about her, eh?)

"Oh, planes are really cool. I've heard they are the fastest transportations." Flaky said.

"Y-Yeah..r-right..heh." Flippy said.

They bid goodbye, and Flippy took some snacks with his cat, Cream. They talked about cats (if you read this, Blue, I'd think you wanna go with Flippy and Cream, wasn't it? XD) and other stuff.


	19. Chapter 19

**Oh, sorry for the long time of the Chapters. I just got from an entrance examination and I hope me and Blue pass it! DX**

**I'm just listening to some songs..**

**Shadow: I can't believe you..**

**Hey Shadow! Let me play you a game..**

**Shadow: Don't say we're playing that stupid game!**

**No! It's called "Flappy Bird"! *gives Shadow a tablet (gadget)***

**Shadow: ? What am I gonna do with this bird?**

**You tap it with your hand and you gotta fly the bird through the pipes...**

**Shadow: Okay.. *taps the tablet and the bird hits the ground*..that's it?**

**Well, yeah..**

**Shadow: *gets 1 point but gets hit by the pipe again* YOU STUPID BIRD! *about to throw the tablet***

**NO! DON'T! Just play it till you get 15 points.**

***after 10 minutes***

**Did you get the points?**

**Shadow: Almost there.. *taps the tablet but the bird hits the pipe* THAT'S IT! I GIVE UP! *throws tablet furiously and skates away***

**Sonic: Whoa..what happened to Shadow? *bites chilidog***

**He played "Flappy Bird"...**

**Flippy: What did you say?**

**Sonic: She said "Flappy Bird"..**

**Reply to Kaylie:**** Thanks! But it's going to end after Chapter 21 or more. You almost made me blush when you said it's a nice story! :D**

**Reply to Darklight Blue:**** I don't know that you can squeal "Kawaii".. But I made it a bit gentler, because Dina already knew Flippy's secret, I don't wanna hurt the storyline, but sometimes it's the best. Your name in that I and Green (my friend) are making? It's your name in Japanese, which is Niigaki (means new wall) Miyako (beautiful child O_O), while mine is Saruwatari (means monkey on a crossing bridge) Asuka (fragrance of the bright day) and Green's Japanese name is Kago (increasing protection) Michiyo (tree thousand generations). It's kinda cool, but no! No one's gonna leave without a review!**

**Disclaimer:**** Not shipping ANY of our OCs to the characters. All copyrights belong to MondoMedia and no copyrights intended.**

**Darklight Blue, prepare to see Dina squeal! XD Watched "Free Tomorrow Project Diva F", you forced me, Blue.. T_T**

* * *

Chapter 19- Nightmares!

The next day, Flippy was jumping up and down like a child excited to open his present. Flippy was excited about Christmas and took breakfast. After breakfast, he went outside, wearing a scarf since it's a windy day.

The sky and clouds are gray, and it's a bit cold. Flippy saw Flaky sat on a bench, shivering. Flippy suddenly ran to her and pull out his scarf and wore it to Flaky's neck to keep her body heat and spread around her body. Flippy sat down and breath out a sigh of relief. Flaky saw Flippy, and was tired and grinned. The red porcupine closed her eyes because she felt sleepy, and laid her head on Flippy's shoulder. Flippy was shocked to see Flaky lying next to his shoulder and Flippy's heart exploded and he blushed.

*at Ciel's house*

Dina was excited to go see Flaky again, they always hang out by the bench so she wore her scarf, and drank some hot chocolate.

Ciel came downstairs and said that she is ready and they go out of the house.

*back to the bench*

Flippy slept lightly since he got bored. Ciel and Dina walked to the bench, and they were shocked.

"Whoa..what's Flippy and Flaky doing on the bench? Are they sleeping together? Well, if they are, that's so cute.." Ciel asked.

Dina can't help to her self-control when it comes to love stories, so she really squealed, "AHHHH! THEY'RE SO CUTE! I CAN'T HELP STARING AT THIS THING!" and the nosebleed came.

"What the?! Dina!" Ciel said as she wiped the nosebleed from her nose with tissue paper and Flippy woke up.

"Huh?! Who's that?!" Flippy said as he looked around.

Ciel and Dina pretended to be passing by, and said "Hi" to Flippy.

"Oh..hi." Flippy said.

Suddenly, Flippy saw some blood on Dina's scarf and it made his eyes twitch at first and he flipped-out as he blinked his eyes.

Fliqpy got his bowie knife and about to stab Dina, but Dina slapped Fliqpy's face and he came back to himself again.

"Huh? Wha? What happened? Oh my guns! Why am I holding a knife?! Did I kill someone?!" Flippy asked seriously as he dropped the knife.

"Well, you almost killed Dina…" Ciel replied.

"Oh, Dina! I'm so sorry!" Flippy said.

Dina didn't reply anything and wore an expressionless look on her face. She sat on the bench reluctantly and stared at Flippy's eyes. _"Who's that guy inside of Flippy's body? Why did he try to kill me? And why did he flip-out like that? Did Flippy had a disorder that I don't know?" _Dina asked herself in her mind.

"Flippy, can I ask you something?"

"Hm? What is it?"

"Did you had a disorder?"

"Well yeah, which is PTSD. (PTSD means Post Tramautic Stress Disorder.)"

"Is that why you flip out?"

"Yeah.."

Flippy became depressed, because Fliqpy almost killed one of his friends again, and put his head down with his beret and silently cried, because he never ever want his friends to be killed by him or anything.

"Hey..don't be depressed there. It's not your fault. I'm the one who's supposed to say sorry.." Dina said.

Flippy stopped crying and smiled again by Dina. (See, Darklight Blue? She also cheers her friends up..) And Dina smiled back to Flippy, making Flaky wake up.

Flaky yawned and looked at Flippy, and noticing that she is wearing Flippy's scarf.

"Um, Flippy..here's your scarf. Thanks for warming me up anyways." Flaky said as she smiled too.

Flippy took his scarf and his heart exploded again, making Dina almost squeal but Ciel covered Dina's mouth to avoid to interrupt their conversation.

"Well guys, according to weather forecasters, it's winter tomorrow!" Ciel said.

All of them smiled, and they saw Splendid floating around the town using his wings, and he flew immediately to them.

"Hi guys. I'm glad to see you there." Splendid said.

Flippy saw his bandaged chest and frowned. He ran away after that, to his house, to do something other than reading or any stuff that he mostly do in his home.

"Huh? Why did Flippy ran away?" Flaky asked.

Everyone shrugged, not knowing why the heck did Flippy run away from them.

"Don't say that he ran away because of something that him depressed? Did you three really did that?" Splendid raised his eyebrow as he asked that question.

The three can't answer the question, they were sweating with fear.

"If you all don't wanna answer me, then someday I'll get an answer out of you all! You all need to disclose that answer someday!" Splendid said as he flew away.

"Hey Ciel, what does 'disclose' mean?" Dina asked.

"It means he's gonna get an answer revealed out of us!" Ciel said.

Flaky wore an expressionless look on her face as she heard it. "Guys, what's even Splendid and you two are talking about? You two are making me really confused, I'm outta here!" Flaky said as she stood up from the bench but Ciel held her hand, and told Flaky not to get out, since they're also bored.

"Fine..then what place are we all going?" Flaky asked.

"Maybe to the mall or the cinema?" Dina asked.

"Yeah! I almost forgot! I got 3 three tickets to the cinema! I was supposed to give them to you, so you could watch with Flippy and Splendid, but since it's only the three of us, then let's go!" Ciel said.

*meanwhile, at Flippy's house*

"That's a relief..I just need to run because of Dina..why the heck did she just do it with that blood on her scarf, that almost remind me of killing those soldiers with blood and turning that head into a pizza, that would be totally gross, I didn't even knew that Fliqpy eats venison..wait, what?! Why am I talking about those?! Darn it..I should get a rest to get my mind of it..maybe that'll work.." Flippy said as he went into his bedroom and slept.

*after watching the movie*

"Wow! That was an awesome, dramatic, and fictional movie I've ever seen in my life!" Dina said.

"See? I told you it's gonna be cool!" Ciel said.

Flaky was smiling, but she WAS worried about Flippy. _"I wonder how's Flippy now? He should be back by now, but I'm sure I wanna visit him for a while, should I tell Ciel and Dina? Okay, Flaky. I'm gonna tell them, I don't want to be a liar!"_ Flaky said to herself in her mind. Flaky took a deep breath and let the courage in her body start.

"Ciel, can I visit Flippy? I really got urge by now.." Flaky asked.

"You can, of course, why would we not let you?" Dina said in a cheerful tone, which made Flaky remind of Flippy always talking to her in a cheerful tone.

"O-Okay..I gotta go now!" Flaky said as she ran away to Flippy's house.

*Flippy's house*

Flippy was dreaming of being in a war, full of soldiers, attacking with other, full of blood, explosions, and knives. The whole Happy Tree Town was in a warzone. He can't find ANY of his friends, all of the soldiers are striking through him using spears, going through his body, thus killing him.

Flippy suddenly woke up, sweating and screaming. "Aahh! Oh my guns! What a weird nightmare I've ever have, in the war and killing me..." Flippy told himself.

Flaky knocked on Flippy's door when Flippy woke up. "Flippy? Are you there?" Flaky asked.

"D-Don't worry, I'll come there.." Flippy said as he went in to his bathroom, and washed his face. He wiped his face as he looked back on the mirror he saw Fliqpy was smiling at him and he shook his head and he was gone, it was his own reflection. "Huh? It could have been my imagination, just wait, Flaky.." Flippy said as he walked to the door and opened it, and he was almost twitching his left eye when he saw Flaky.

"Flippy..can I- Wow, you look weird. What's wrong?" Flaky asked.

"I-It's nothing!" Flippy snapped back, with his pac-man eyes small.

"Come on! Just tell me!" Flaky pleaded.

"Gufu..(Ugh..) Fine..." Flippy said as he almost blushed to the point he can't say no to Flaky.

They went into the living room and Flippy talked all about it. It didn't took a long time for Flaky to process all about it, that nightmare Flippy said to her.

"Hmm..Just don't think about it! It could been true! Or maybe it's talking about your past, on how on how got your disorder.." Flaky said.

"But even if I don't, I can really get paranoid of it!" Flippy snapped back.

"Come on, Just calm down and make tea or something (Got that "Keep Calm and Make Tea" from PewDiePie!) more interesting!" Flaky said as she shook Flippy's shoulder (Remember what Pure Heart did to Prince Ash Grey, Blue! XD). "Just wake up and let's go!" Flaky continued to cheer for Flippy.

"I could get the table and make tea.." Flippy said to himself as he ran to the kitchen. Flaky facepalmed as she heard it, but she knew Flippy loves tea parties (Fippy's not gay! Read his information!),she also remembered that she played with him in his tea party also with Giggles and Petunia.

"There you go! Tea party is coming right up, Flaky!" Flippy said as he smiled to Flaky. _"Wow, Flaky sure really calmed me down! I'll never ever forget this moment!" _Flippy said to himself.

Flaky bid a goodbye to Flippy, and he calmed down, that's just great. He spent the rest of the night, talking with Cream and slept. He was really excited for Christmas and to say "I love you" to Flaky.

* * *

**There, finished! **

**Flippy: Wow! What's that? You seem writing all about me. That's just cute.**

**What?! Flippy, how did you get here? I thought you were with Geronimo at the park.**

**Flippy: I got bored, so I went here. Happy now?**

**Well, yeah..**

**Anyway, oh no, no one's leaving without a review! Especially you too, Blue!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi guys! Here's Chapter 20! Well, I kinda need some time for this so it could be advanced because I knew some of you all could be excited for the love team and stuff, so I made this after publishing Chapter 19 and deleting all my documents since I am making a new story after my fanfiction "Can't Say I Love You", but this fanfiction could possibly get more Chapters or not, but the story depends on me, but I'll say, it'll get more Chapters for you all. Listening to "Pika Girl" song.**

**Shadow: *standing cross-armed***

**Hi Shadow. Good morning. What's with the long face? Did someone annoy you or something?**

**Shadow: None of the above. *turns back from me***

**Shadow..just tell me. I don't mean to hurt you or something. *scratches head* **

**Shadow: It's nothing..**

**Oh well.. I'm going to get my laptop over to my room. *walks and pats Shadow's head and goes to room***

**Shadow: What's with her? She's really like concerned.**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Happy Tree Friends and not accepting OCs. No one did want OCs here except for Blue.**

* * *

Chapter 20- I Love You Accepted?

Flippy woke up very early that he looked for presents and there was. It was a teddy bear (What's wrong with that?) and he hugged it tightly than a mother protecting her own child, and he got the wrapped present for Flaky later.

"This could be the most awesome Christmas ever.." Flippy said.

Flippy looked at his watch and it was 4:36 A.M., which he wore his winter clothes and brought his present to Flaky. He walked to Flaky's house, with the sky being gray and the wind was cold.

Flippy knocked on the door, put the present behind him, and waited for Flaky to come out.

"Flaky? Are you there?" Flippy asked.

Flaky heard it, and walked slowly, yawning. Flaky opened the door and she didn't expect for Flippy to come.

"Flippy, why are you so early? Don't say you had a nightmare again or you just woke up.."

"No! I didn't! I just wanna..give you something..something very special.." Flippy replied, almost blushing. (You did that a million times already!)

"Then, what is it?" Flaky asked.

"It's..this." Flippy said as he pull out the wrapped present behind his back and grinned.

"Wow. A present. That's it?" Flaky asked.

"Open it. I got a feeling that you get the urge to open it right now since it's already Christmas." Flippy replied.

"O-okay.." Flaky said as she opened it and gasped. "Wow! The scarf, which full set! I do not have to buy the winter shoes, mittens and winter hat! Thank you, Flippy! It's just what I wanted to get in Christmas!" Flaky continued and hugged Flippy.

Flippy blushed and smiled since he never ever get hugged by his friends for somehow, before. The only thing his friends do for him is getting him a surprise party organized by Flaky and her other friends but they ended up getting killed by Fliqpy because of Nutty. (Watch "Party Animal" in Happy Tree Friends)

Flippy broke the hug and after an hour, Flippy called his friends to caroling. They all agreed, and after that caroling, Flippy walked with Flaky to the park, and standing on the cliff (The cliff from "Chapter 1") looking at the sky.

"F-Flaky..I have something to tell you..which I planned to tell you at this day." Flippy said nervously.

"Hm? What is it?" Flaky asked.

"I..love you, Flaky. I got a secret crush on you since that we met. That's why you always see me blushing when I'm with you, and I won't tell you early because I knew you had a phobia of my evil side and my own feeling might end up creeping you out in the end." Flippy replied.

"You..love..me, and I-ah!" Flaky was about to say something when a giant robot kidnapped her.

"Oh no! Flaky!" Flippy said.

The giant robot walked away and Flippy tried to run after it, but it didn't seem to work, he gotta save Flaky.

Dina and Ciel saw Flippy running around, and Ciel pulled Flippy's hand.

"Flippy! We saw Flaky in the giant robot's hand! But according to my calculations, I think it would take a miracle to destroy that giant robot!" Ciel said.

"But if this would take a miracle, but where's Splendid?" Dina asked.

"Hey! There he is! Trying to destroy the robot with lasers from his eyes!" Ciel replied as she point her hand to Splendid.

"SPLENDID! WE NEED YOU! JUST COME HERE!" Flippy said as he shouted.

Splendid sensory ability was able to hear Flippy's yell and he flew to Dina, Ciel, and Flippy.

"Guys, we need to alert everyone! I can't believe that he built this robot before pouring that chemical potion he made!" Splendid said.

"Don't worry, we'll alert everyone at evacuation area!" Dina said.

"That's great! Now, go! I'll take care of this!" Splendid said.

"But what about Flaky?!" Flippy asked.

"Forget it! I'll take care of everything!" Splendid insisted.

"O-Okay.." Flippy said as he ran away with Ciel and Dina flew.

*at the evacuation center*

"I can't believe this..my body is full of scars.." Giggles said.,

"Don't worry, Giggles, I'll bandage all of those." Cuddles said.

"There. Better, Lumpy?" Toothy asked.

"Yeah.." Lumpy said.

Flippy bowed down his head as he saw his friends, and sneaked out of the evacuation center. Ciel counted all of tree friends there (including them) and noticed that Flippy was gone.

"What?! Where did Flippy go? He was right here 6 minutes ago.." Lumpy asked.

"I don't know...did he just sneak out or something?" Giggles asked.

"Celina (That's Ciel's real name, Ciel is just her nickname), let's go! We gotta find Flippy!" Dina said.

"But it could be really dangerous!" Russell insisted.

"You all stay here! We're gonna take care of this!" Ciel said as she ran with Dina.

*at the fight with the robot*

"You're not invading this town!" Splendid said as he tried to punch the robot with his hands.

"Oh, yes I am." Splendont said.

"You flying squirrel! Let me outta here!" Flaky said as she tried to get her body out of the robot's hand.

Splendid thought of an idea, and flew down to the feet of the robot and used his super strength to lift the robot and toss it at the southern east of town (the evacuation center is at the northern east.) and he did it, but the robot seems unstoppable.

"This robot can't be taken down by that easily..(Quote from Blue in "Pokemon Origins Episode 4")" Splendont said.

The robot used the lasers but one missed Splendid but the other one hit him and sent him falling down to the highway which is stomped by the robot.

Flippy ran and saw Splendid on the ground and his face was bleeding fast. Flippy was scared that he was gonna have internal bleeding.

"Oh no..Splendid, wake up! Splendid! Darn it, I better get you to the hospital!" Flippy said.

Dina flew to the robot and tried attacking it by punching its chest, but it doesn't seem to affect it, either.

"Flippy! What happened to Splendid?!" Ciel asked.

"Just get Splendid to the evacuation center! It's the only way to heal him! Leave it to me and Dina to stop it! Just don't look back! Just keep going!" Flippy replied.

"Roger that." Ciel said as she lifted Splendid and go to the northern east of town.

Dina was hit by the metal hand of the robot and was falling to the ground, with a bit of blood from her body.

"Dina!" Flippy said as he tried to run for her by slipping down to catch her.

"Ouch..why are you trying to catch me? Do you even don't care that you get hurt?" Dina asked.

"Don't worry, Dina, I'm okay. Just go there. I'll be helping you too. Just don't look back!" Flippy said.

Dina flew again and Flippy tried attacking the robot but the robot fired the missiles to destroy the other buildings and especially Flippy and Dina. Flippy and Dina fell to the ground.

"Ugh, how could we defeat this robot?" Flippy asked as he helped Dina stand up.

"Mwahahahahaha! This is over now, veteran! I see you can't save the town along with your friends!" Splendont said.

"SPLENDONT! LET ME OUT!" Flaky yelled.

"You're not even going anywhere, Flakes!" Splendont yelled.

"THIS IS NOT OVER!" Cuddles said as he fired his slingshot with small bombs in his pocket.

"Do you even know Flippy have more friends than expected, Splendont?" Sniffles asked.

"ALL CANNONS, FIRE, FIRE, FIRE!" Russell yelled, and Cuddles, Toothy, Russell, Sniffles, Lumpy, Lifty, Shifty, Nutty, and The Mole fired their slingshots.

"Girls! Go and try saving Flaky by attacking with our bare fists or just simple weapon like a racket or just a baseball bat to destroy that freaking robot! Let's go! Girls can be also strong as those boys, so let us show them the power that all we can do!" Giggles yelled.

"ROGER THAT!" the rest of the tree friends (which are girls) said and ran to the robot.

Flippy saw the fight even though he was struggling to stand up he suddenly flipped-out, reminded him of the war he was been.

Dina flew to the robot and tried to free Flaky, but the robot fired it's lasers and fired the missiles again, stomping Happy Tree Town.

*at the evacuation center*

"Don't worry, Splendid. It's gonna be fine.." Ciel said.

"Just why can't I join too and save the town?" Splendid asked.

"You can't just go there with your internal bleeding thingy there." Ciel replied.

"Fine. I'll just sit down and stare anywhere I like.." Splendid said as he crossed his arms and stare at Ciel.

"What?"

"..."

"O-Okay, just stop staring me like that. You are reminding on some death stare that I knew when I was a child..." Ciel said as she got a book and read it.

*back to town*

Blood and the tree friends were lying down, the robot was still standing, then it collapsed to the ground, which made the ground shake and Flippy woke up and went Flaky, and Flaky almost died because the lack of oxygen in her body.

"Flaky!" Flippy said, running to her and crying a bit.

*back to evacuation center*

Splendid looked outside, and the sky was red and the invasion seems to have stopped.

"What happened there? Can we check it, Ciel?" Splendid asked.

"Oh heck no!" Ciel insisted.

"We need to, Ciel!" Splendid said.

"No, we won't!" Ciel said.

Splendid took Ciel's hand and flew to the town.

"Oh, yes we will!" Splendid said.

Ciel looked down to the tree friends helping each other by putting first aid, but they can't find Flippy, Dina, and Flaky.

"Hey Splendid, do you see Flippy around?" Ciel asked.

"They are right over there!" Splendid said as he flew to them.

"Flippy, what happened?" Ciel asked.

"F-Flaky.." Flippy murmured.

"FLAKY! WAKE UP!" Flippy said.

"Flippy! Don't get too serious on this!" Splendid said.

"Splendid's right! Flaky could have fainted!" Dina said, agreeing with Splendid.

"Guys, I think Flaky didn't faint..she even didn't breathe, nor her heart was beating..that means..Flaky..died.." Ciel said with a frown on her face and her ears drooped down.

"No..that can't be!" Flippy said as his tears burst out of his eyes, falling down to his cheeks.

"F-Flaky..I wish you were just alive to hear this..I..I..failed to protect you from that darn robot, I even failed to do that promise..I failed to say that I really, really, love you than infinite! I am really an idiot, not answering your questions why I always blush with you..and I even remember those happy times I had with you...playing, traveling, and others..But..you died. I also wished I can hear your soft, last words while you were on that robot..but it's too late now..I haven't even kissed you, nor let you wear an engagement ring yet! This just too early for this! I lost my own crush, which I loved very, very, much..I wish I can say this to you in a private place, but I have no choice but to say this to you..I LOVE YOU FLAKY!" Flippy explained while sniffing and crying in his tears.

The rest of his friends cried too. Dina cried while Ciel was patting Dina's shoulder, also crying while staring at the scene, Splendid was staring, holding back his tears, and the rest are also crying.

"I just want you alive, Flaky, but what is done is done.." Flippy said.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey readers! Chapter 21's here. I can't believe I'm still writing this! Well, as you can see, we have a periodical test on Thursday and Friday, so I'll be typing this now, or even Saturday.**

**Reply to Darklight Blue:**** Aw, come on! You keep whining on school why the heck Flaky died. Don't worry, never ask me if it will get a happy ending or not, since I don't wanna ruin the storyline of it, but don't really worry. Just think of it: Bad Ending or Happy Ending? (Don't think about Bad End Night, Blue! T_T You're so addicted to Vocaloids..)**

**Reply to Guest: Okay, okay! I'll type more! I just can't believe that you liked this story! This thing may take a while though, because of other stuff I'm distracted at, but don't worry! I'll type the other Chapters as fast as I can! :)**

**Reply to Guest:**** Aw, thanks for saying Ciel looks so kawaii! (Cute) Also, thanks for liking the Japanese preferences. Actually, an otaku teached me how to speak Japanese and like anime, which is Abegail. I kinda miss her though, but..Arigato Gosaimaza! (Thank you very much!)**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Happy Tree Friends and it belongs to Mondo Media and please enjoy the Chapter! :)**

**Just leave a review! Anyone who is reading this, just leave one! Blue has been typing those reviews and I don't care even though your name is Guest or whatsoever, just leave one! At least I could type a new fanfiction after this!**

**Shadow: Hey Ash, did you see that book I am reading a while ago?**

**What book are you talking about? Geronimo's books? Don't even say you are reading Twilight!**

**Shadow: Pfft, no! I'm looking for Fifty Shades Of Grey..**

**What? You got that book? Lemme see it!**

**Shadow: Nope. You're not reading it till I finish it...**

***frustrated a bit* *rolls eyes and sighs* Okay, you finish it first. *crosses arms and grins***

**Shadow: What are you even smiling for?**

**Pfft. That's just nothing..**

* * *

Chapter 21- The Greatest Five Friends In The Whole World

A day passed, and everyone in the town was helping to restore back Happy Tree Town.

Flippy was sitting on the cliff in the park (In Chapter 1), depressed because you know that, Flaky died.. Flaky's body was laying near Flippy, Flaky was still dead, silent and speechless.

"Psst! Ciel! Why Flippy staring at the sunrise?" Dina whispered.

"You know that, yesterday!" Ciel replied, whispering.

"Hey Flippy!" Splendid said as he flew to Flippy.

"Hm? What is it?" Flippy asked.

"I know you wanted Flaky to live again, but I asked around. There's a spare clinic there that Sniffles and Toothy work at now. Why don't we go there?" Splendid asked, grinning at Flippy.

"Oh, sure." Flippy said.

"Then let's go!" Dina exclaimed.

Ciel ran with Flippy, holding Flaky while Splendid and Ciel flew to the clinic.

*at the clinic*

Flaky was lying on a bed, with a clip on her finger and recording her heartbeat.

"Is she going to be okay?" Flippy asked, concerned.

"Don't worry, she'll be okay.." Toothy said as he smiled at Flippy.

*at dreamland*

The whole world was all black. The generic tree friends which also died at the invasion were sad and just stared at the ground.

"Hm? Why the generic tree friends are sad? They even still got their materials to get their own dream." Flaky asked herself.

Flaky walked around, and saw her scarf, lying on the black floor along with her mittens and shoes.

"What's this?" Flaky said as she saw a bright fairy (reference from Legend of Zelda, but different mission) shining in her scarf.

"Hello!" The fairy greeted in a small voice, but Flaky heard it.

"Ah! Who in the name of Splendid are you?!" Flaky screamed.

"Don't panic! I can see your true love is crying for you in the past, and he wants you to come back to your world..." The fairy said.

"How could I get back? It's impossible to go back there, since I already died!" Flaky yelled.

"I can get you back by getting some magic powder from that giant monster which no one can beat..." The fairy said as he pointed to the giant monster.

"That..m-m-monster?!" Flaky said as she shivered.

"Don't worry, I'll help you by getting that small knife over there." (What's wrong with knives? Some people think it's epic to have a sword or magic to kill a monster than with bare fists and knives.. -_-) The fairy said.

"Okay! This is for my friends!" Flaky as she raised the knife. (Reference from "Sonic and the Black Knight", where Sir Percival (Blaze), Lancelot (Shadow), and Gawain (Knuckles) raised their swords and they said, "For the kingdom and its people!")

*meanwhile at the clinic*

"What could we do? We gotta wait for her to wake up.." Dina asked, while she was playing her video game console, which Project Diva 1. (You want this, right Blue?)

"Beats me. We could just take a catnap (since Ciel's a cat) or maybe just read books." Ciel replied, while reading a book about technology.

Flippy just frowned and looked at Flaky's body, on the bed. Dina patted her right hand on Flippy's shoulder, trying to cheer up Flippy.

"It's okay, Flippy. Play this. It's gonna cheer you up.." Dina said as she gave the PSP to Flippy and smiled.

Flippy chose Sonic Generations to play and he pressed start and the first cutscene appeared. (I'll put italic letters at this cutscenes..)

_Classic Sonic was running along the Green Hill zone, when Time Eater roars and C. (C is for Classic) Sonic collapsed on the ground and looked around, and shrugged. But the ground starts collapsing again and Time Eater appears and Classic Sonic suddenly stares at the screen, then the screen fades to white and a clock appeared, and the hands of the clock starts to spin fast, in a clockwise, and fades to white and a party was organized._

_Tails was running, and panting, and he said, "He'll be here..*pants* Any second!" Sonic then stopped running and he was curious on what his friends are doing. "Hey guys, are you having a party or something?" he asked. Flippy saw Tails counting his fingers one to three and they all said, "Surprise!" (Shadow, and Silver weren't there, but at the end they decided to stay.) "Aw, you guys." Sonic said. Amy was trying to kiss Sonic, but Sonic's hand was stopping her. (Sorry Blue, if you are a SonAmy shipper, but yeah, watch all the cutscenes of TheRealSonicFan's Sonic Generations, he was doing that to Amy..) "You all totally got me this time. I have no idea!" Sonic said. "Yeah, right." Tails said as he smiled to Sonic._

_"Hey Sonic, I hope you like this." Tails said as he got a plate with a chilidog and a ribbon tied to it. Sonic then snatched the chilidog and bite it quickly. "Like it? I love it!" he said with a thumbs- up in his other hand. (See Blue? SONIC REALLY LIKES CHILIDOGS! Also, remember Sugar Caramel saying this?) _

Flippy sighed as he saw the cutscene. He suddenly missed Flaky.

"Huh? You don't like the cutscene?" Dina asked.

"No, I'm just fine. It's fine." Flippy replied.

"Alright, if say so." Dina said as she shrugged and raised her two hands.

*at dreamland*

Flaky was sweating. She killed the monster and the fairy was still collecting the magic powder and put it in a potion bottle and shook it and put it in Flaky's hand. Then, the fairy was fading away.

"Oh no! But what should I do to this potion thing?! Tell me, please!" Flaky said.

"Pour that at your whole body and think of happy thoughts. You'll wake up, back to your world again. I must say goodbye now, Flaky.." The fairy said.

"Sayonara..little fairy.." Flaky said as she waved her hand, seeing the fairy fade away.

Then, Flaky poured the potion all over her body and she thought of her friends' smiles at her, and she opened her eyes, back into her world.

Flippy was astonished as he saw Flaky wake up. "Flippy?" Flaky asked.

"Flaky! You're still alive!" Flippy said as he hugged Flaky so tight that he cried so much with joy. (Just like Ash in "Pikachu's Goodbye", when Ash hugs Pikachu in the end, he cried so much.

Flaky almost blushed, but she also hugged Flippy back. Flippy broke the hug, looked away and blushed.

"Flaky! You're back! I'm so freaking happy!" Ciel exclaimed. "Happy, happy, Dina!" Dina added.

"Guys, you three are really serious about me?!" Flaky asked, smiling with tears of joy from her eyes.

"Heck, yeah! Why wouldn't we?" Dina replied. "Yes, especially Flippy!" Ciel added.

"Y-yeah..But Flaky, do you really love me? You even haven't answered my 'I love you'.." Flippy said as he blushed, and looked to the ground.

"Hehe..well-" Flaky was about to answer when Splendid interrupted her.

"Flaky? You're okay! I thought you really gonna leave us!" Splendid exclaimed.

"Of course, I won't leave you guys. Why would I do that? You're my greatest best friends in the whole world!" Flaky exclaimed.

"That's right!" Dina agreed.

Flippy grinned as Dina said that.

"That's means..friendship is really magic..?" Splendid asked, raising his eyebrow.

"No. I don't think so...I think trust and love is the most powerful thing in the world..." Ciel replied, thinking.

"I agree with that, since we all trust each other, and even we are different from each other, and our blood types isn't the same, we still care for each other. I get to agree with Ciel." Flippy agreed, nodding his head.

They all laughed with each other and they all talked throughout the day.

Flippy then asked Dina if he could borrow her PSP again.

"Sure. You got the urge to play Sonic Generations again, huh?" "What character are you gonna save now?" Dina continued.

"I'm about to save the pink lady, now." Flippy replied, crossing his arms.

"Oh, you're saving Amy Rose now? That's great. That means you are in the Chemical Plant now, huh?" Dina asked.

"Yeah. I like the blue hedgehog. He's fast and heroic...I kinda admire him, you know." Flippy said.

"You're talking about Sonic now. Yeah, he got the love of speed, that's why he's so fast. Here's the console. I hope you're gonna save all the characters.." Dina said to Flippy.

"Of course I will!" Flippy said as he snatched the PSP from Dina's hand and grinning.

"Yeah, right!" Dina said.

Flippy sat on a chair near Flaky's bed and played the console. Flaky woke up by the sound of the game and asked what game is Flippy playing, and Flippy told her he was playing Sonic Generations.

"That looks like a cool game. I think Toothy or Cuddles also played that game, which they were at the last boss level, but they failed." Flaky said.

"I'm saving the game now so I can talk with you." Flippy said as he saved the game and gave it to Dina and sat on the chair again.

"So..will you answer the 'I love you' now?" Flippy asked.

"Don't worry, since we're interrupted by many things now, I'll say it in New Year. I'll be also thinking about it. Tomorrow, let's help the rest of the town rebuild the town. It's gonna be great, you know..." Flaky replied, smiling at Flippy.

"Oh..that's too bad, but that's okay. I'll be waiting for your answer there. It's a promise." Flippy said as he said his pinky up, the same with Flaky.

"Aw, that's so sweet!" Dina said, almost getting the nosebleed thing again.

"Dina! Here's tissue..." Ciel said, handing Dina a roll of tissue paper.

* * *

**Finally, finished! *lays down on the chair* Hey Sonic! What's up?**

**Sonic: Nothing..*lays down on the couch***

**Oh, and where's Shadow?**

**Sonic: He's outside. Why you ask?**

**Nothing. Just curious.**

**Sonic: Souka.. *walks outside***

**Here's Chapter 21 for now! My fingers are tired of typing at the PC! T.T**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey dear readers! Nya~~ Peace! I can't much type this as fast as I can though, because my dad needs to use this, since the computer was broken, it can't open, so I have to wait for dad and my brother to finish..Well, here's FlippyXFlakyfanatic, at your service and enjoy the Chapter!**

**Shadow: I heard you, Ash...why are you taking service anyway?**

**Aww, Shadow! I thought you were taking a nap?!**

**Shadow: I was, when Sonic annoyed me, so I can't take a nap yet..**

**That's just great.. *evil smile***

**Shadow: What?! I think you're pranking me again! **

**Nope! I was just thinking of Jeff the Killer.**

**Shadow: Oh hell no. I got enough of these creepypasta monsters.. T_T**

**Since you hated on one of my interests from my brain, you do the disclaimer, then! *crosses arms and smiles evilly***

**Shadow: What?! No! I'm not doing that! I'm not your servant! Don't be like Doctor, Ash! *crosses arms and turns back on Ash***

**Is that so? I'll tell everyone that song you were listening to while you were taking a nap, since Sonic told me what song you were listening to..(IT'S NOT SUPER GIRLS BY PAPAYA!) Then I will time travel to the ARK and tell Maria all about it..You want that to happen, Shadow the Hedgehog?!  
**

**Shadow: Fine! Damn you Ash! *sighs as his ears drooped down since he's pissed off* FlippyXFlakyfanatic doesn't own Happy Tree Friends and it belongs to Mondo Media. She only owns the OCs and the story! YOU HAPPY NOW, ASH?! Now don't talk to me for the whole night while you're stargazing at the rooftop of yours! 'Cause I'm trying to calm my nerves off! I'm teleporting to your rooftop! *teleports to rooftop***

***sighs* I guess Shadow won't really change.. **

**Sonic: C'mon, Ash. He's really like that. Just don't mind him for the rest of the night. He'll be trying to be calm tomorrow. Now start typing you fanfic. I'll be running now to Japan.**

**What?! Can you-**

**Sonic: Geez, Amy is still chasing me! Don't tell her I'm running to Japan! *runs quickly***

**Amy: *panting* Hey Ash, *pants* Did you see Sonic around?**

**Uh, he's running to Canada! **

**Amy: What?! Canada? I need Tails for this. Thanks, Ash. Bye!**

**Wait! *holds Amy's hand* I mean, I don't really know. Gomenasai! *bows head down***

**Amy: Oh, it's okay. At least you're being honest...*smiles***

**I'm typing now.**

**Amy: Sure..**

**Reply to Darklight**** Blue:**** What's with the "Wai Wai"? I mean, like I said, I don't wanna ruin the storyline, so I agreed on myself that Flaky lives. Watch this, Blue! Prepare to get your eyes or mouth open! watch?v=McC4-n4J9Zo (Just copy and paste that on the blank URL..)****  
**

* * *

Chapter 22- Restoring Happy Tree Town

The tree friends were helping each other restore the town. They got blueprints and some works tools to get started.

"Gosh, I think this construction will take months for all of us to rebuild the whole town.." Dina murmured with an expressionless face.

"Well, let's start with this blueprint of the mall in this town." Ciel said to Dina as she took some metal.

"Wait, what? The mall?! That's impossible for us five to complete the mall that quickly!" Flippy insisted.

"Since I got supernatural powers, this will do the trick, then!" Splendid said as he took the giant metal and put them on the assigned ground gently and he was sweating after he put the four metal, standing. "Phew! Those giant metal thingies are..*pants*...so heavy!" Splendid said to himself as he laid himself on the ground.

"T-This is gonna..t-take..uh, many days..o-or m-many months.." Flaky said as she facepalmed.

*after 4 hours*

"I guess it's lunchtime. I better get my bento (bento means packed lunch in Japanese) for my break." Dina said as she went back to the clinic.

"W-wait for me!" Ciel said as she followed Dina.

Flaky opened her packed lunch and was delighted with sparkles in her eyes.

"Hm? What's with your eyes shining, Flaky?" Flippy asked, smiling and raising an eyebrow.

"Hehe. Nothing. I-It's because I-I c-cooked m-my o-own l-lunch, y-you k-know, and it looks y-yummy.." Flaky replied.

"What's your lunch anyway, there?" Flippy asked while opening his lunch box. (They're like in elementary school because they are eating their own lunch instead of cooking for themselves..*laughs*)

"I-It's chilidogs." Flaky said as she took one from her lunch box, and took a bite.

"That looks yummy. But it kinda reminds me of Sonic from Sonic Generations, (Seriously, yeah! Every time I see a stall of chilidogs, for example, in the movie Inspector Gadget, I saw a stall of chilidogs and it really reminds me of Sonic, to be really honest with you all. It because I always thought that Sonic's favorite food is chilidogs.. OwO) though.." Flippy said to Flaky as he took two bites from his sandwich.

"Hey, I heard you two talking about your lunches. Wanna see mine?" Splendid asked as he overheard Flippy and Flaky's conversation.

"Sure.." they both replied.

Splendid opened his lunch box and it was a small cake, but yummy, too.

"WHAT THE FUDGE?! You got a cake!" Flippy said as he drooled.

"Wow...i-it l-l-looks yummy. Did you buy it somewhere (since the Happy Tree Town was destroyed..) else?" Flaky asked.

"I baked it myself.." Splendid said.

"Hey guys! Can we share our lunches with each other? 'Cause I got rice balls!" Dina said as she opened her packed lunch.

"Chikusho..(Damn it..) Mine's just the same with Flippy's..It's just sandwiches.."(Poor Ciel.. T_T You BAKA, Blue! You got rice balls!) Ciel said as her ears drooped and with a pissed off face.

"Well, let's eat!" Splendid said as he raised his hands.

*after lunch and 10 minutes..*

"Well, since we already jackhammered and put the metal together by the hammer (in constructions), we can build the rest now.." Splendid said, wearing a mask for weilding.

"Um, Splendid, can we put the tiles now?" Dina asked.

"Actually not yet. We didn't even still weild the whole metal there, so not yet." Splendid replied.

"Then what should the rest do?" Dina asked again.

"Maybe you all could put some bolts into those metal. If you wanna know where is the sack of new bolts, they're right near the box of tiles." Splendid suggested.

*after 6 hours*

"Hey Flippy, you still working for the mall?" Ciel asked.

"From the dizziness and fatigue from that tall metal, I'll be still sitting here.." Flippy said as he laid down on the bench they were sitting.

"H-Hey, F-F-Flippy...w-wait, if you w-were s-s-s-sitting there, then, w-who replaced you?" Flaky asked.

"Oh, hi Flaky. Actually Cuddles replaced me, since he's always full of energy in his body..." Flippy replied, trying to smile to the red porcupine.

"Flippy, c'mon, we'll be late for dinner!" Dina said as she started to rub her stomach and licking her mouth.

"How come you are not tired, Dina? We're working endless shifts for rebuilding the WHOLE town!" Flippy said, emphasizing the word "whole".

"Come on, Flippy. We can't naturally work that fast." Ciel told him.

"But how come? After we build the whole mall, we're building more! Like our houses and other stuff!" Flippy snapped back.

"F-Flippy, c-calm down..you're stressed out, so be careful. You're still flipping out because of this.." Flaky whispered.

"Oh, sorry about that thing I told you all earlier. I was kinda almost stressed out because of all that hard work we done. Oh and also, Dina. Can I borrow your PSP? I got the urge to play Sonic Generations again." Flippy asked.

Dina gave Flippy the PSP, smiling.

"What character are you gonna save now?" she asked.

"I actually saved the 'bat girl'. But why am I fighting that black and red character? Is he an enemy of Sonic?" Flippy asked.

"Oh, since I already finished that game, that's Shadow you're talking about. He was an enemy of Sonic back then, because he thought Sonic was copying him, but they both saved the world, so they became friends, but it's kinda like friendly-rivals, but not exactly friendly." (I gave you some game logic, Blue!) Dina narrated.

"Oh, souka. (Souka means "I see.") Well, I better get playing, now." Flippy said as he sat down on the bench, playing.

"What are you playing-Oh, that game you were playing last night." Flaky said to Flippy.

"Yeah, right." Flippy said.

"Well, *yawns* shall we sleep?" Flaky asked, yawning and laying her head on Flippy's shoulder.

Flippy's heart exploded once more, and he was blushing from that question. _What? Me and Flaky sleeping together?! Seriously! _Flippy told himself.

"Let's sleep at the clinic." Flippy said.

* * *

*the next day, December 29*

Dina sneaked up to the clinic with a drum, and puffed her voice as hard as she can.

"RISE AND SHINE EVERYONE!" Dina screamed at the top of her lungs and banged on the drum.

Flippy woke up, the same with Flaky, but Flippy flipped-out at the point because the drums sounded like gun-shots.

Fliqpy was just as pissed off as Shadow. He was just staring at Dina silently.

"WHAT THE HELL, DINA?!" Fliqpy yelled, but he shook his head and Flippy get to control his body again.

"Wha-what happened?! Did I kill someone again?" Flippy asked.

"N-no.." Flaky replied, shivering, with her white flakes falling out.

"I can't just believe that your 'evil side' yelled at me like that. Does he hate me?" Dina asked, frustrated.

"Just don't do the 'yell and drums' again.." Flippy said as he try to apologize to Dina.

"That's okay, but let's get back to work, somehow.." Dina said as she flew away from the window.

"Gufu..(Ugh..) Going to the back-breaking endless building shifts.." Flippy said as he stretched his arms.

"Well, that's life. We better get breakfast first." Flaky told Flippy.

They ate their breakfast and went back to work.

"Hey Flippy! What took you so long? It's your turn to work, while I take a break now." Cuddles told Flippy.

"Okay. We just took breakfast, so it's my turn to get some bolts into the metal." Flippy said.

Flippy took 4 hours to put the bolts firmly.

"Hey Cuddles."

"Hm?"

"It's your turn. I'm taking lunch now."

"Alright."

Flippy sat on the bench and he saw Lumpy, taking a coffee break.

"Hi Lumpy..how's your work? Was it fine?" Flippy asked as he took a bite from his rice balls.

"Yeah. It wasn't that hard-" Lumpy replied but with his sentence cut when his coffee spilled on Flippy's veteran suit.

"Oh no! Sorry, I didn't meant that, Flippy!" Lumpy said as he apologized to Flippy.

"Nah, that's okay. I'm switching that veteran suit anyway.." Flippy said to Lumpy as he smiled, ignoring the coffee spill.

*nighttime, at the clinic*

"I'm so sleepy, but I wanna play the game again.." Flippy said to himself as he walked to Dina at the waiting room of the clinic.

"Dina, can I borrow your PSP? I wanna play-" Flippy was asking with his sentence cut by Dina.

"Gosh! Argh! Sorry, but I gotta..UGH!" Dina was babbling while playing Project Diva 3.

"Ciel, what's wrong with Dina?" Flippy asked.

"She got too seriously on Project Diva 3 game, but you can just borrow it tomorrow.." Ciel replied, rolling her eyes.

Flippy went back to the bedroom of the clinic and he saw Flaky asleep.

Flippy crept closer to Flaky as he still stared at her face when..

"Flippy, what are doing?!" Flaky asked.

"Oh! Uh, just staring..are you really asleep or you were just about to sleep?" Flippy asked Flaky.

"I was about to sleep." Flaky answered.

"Oh, gomen, gomen.. (Sorry..sorry..) I just wanna go to bed too." Flippy said as he laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Well, why don't you go to sleep?" Flaky asked.

"I can't, it's too early for me! 7:00 P.M.?! I'll rather sleep at 9:00 P.M., rather than this early.." Flippy complained.

"Oh well, it's your choice anyway." Flaky said as she slept.

Flippy stood up from the bed and he went for the window. He put the curtains to the side and he saw the starry sky. There was a shooting star, a comet to be exact, flying.

_If that comet keeps on, I wish this; I wish for the town to be rebuilt again by all of our hard work, and..and Flaky could accept my proposal to her.._ Flippy told his wish in his mind, and an hour passed, and he just thought of sleeping early to get his energy boost the next day, so he slept, with a smile on his own face.

* * *

**Finally! Finished in one day! Shadow, you sleeping now? It's 9:18 P.M...**

**Shadow: *rolls eyes and crosses arms* Yeah, I am. I'm sleeping in your room..**

***blushes suddenly* W-What?! Why?**

**Shadow: It's kinda cold in your parents' room, with the others, so I'll sleep with you... T_T **

**Shadow, but there's a spare bedroom-**

**Shadow: Actually, Amy and Cream occupied it, and that counts as me and you sleeping in your room..**

**What about the couch?**

**Trap, Vector, Charmy, and also Cuddles are using them to sleep, so that counts as me and you..You're not doing anything for that thing..**

***rolls eyes* Fine!**

**Shadow: *walks to my room***

**And don't forget to review! *winks***


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys! Ash's here to type this Chapter!**

**Flippy: How come you've been typing all about me rather than Shadow?!**

**Well...I'm a freaking fanatic of Flaky and you! XD**

**Flippy: WHAT?! *blushes* Come on! Fine. Keep this as a secret..**

**Yeah, right!**

**Flippy: I'm going to knit some sweaters.. *walks away***

**Sonic: Hey Ash, may I tell you something?**

**Hm? What is it?**

**Sonic: All of us, except you and Shadow are going vacation after two days, and we're leaving you and Shadow..**

**WHY ARE YOU LEAVING ME AND SHADOW?! DON'T YOU FREAKING KNOW THAT HE GOT A HIGH TEMPER?!**

**Sonic: No. We're leaving you two to protect the house, since you two don't even much get to know each other much.**

**I'm just lucky it's after two days. **

**Shadow: What are you two talking about right now? I actually heard that you all are going on vacation after two days and you all are leaving us two..**

**You actually said it all, Shadow the Hedgehog..**

**Shadow: Hmph. Fine, I'm guarding the house too for you all..**

**Sonic: That's just great! *lays down on the couch***

**Reply to Darklight Blue: Well, my friends told me that "Thank you very much" in Japanese was "Arigato Gosaimaza" Since they got a book on how to speak Japanese...They also got two cousins from Japan which gave them that book.  
**

* * *

Chapter 23- Planning for New Year

Flippy woke up really early, it was exactly 4:00 A.M., and everyone was still sleeping.

"What the..how in the heck of a night can wake me up really freaking early.." Flippy asked himself as he walked outside.

Flippy looked at the mall with his eyes. It was almost finished..by TEAMWORK!

"Hey Flippy...you up early?" Splendid asked.

"Y-Yeah..sort of, but let's finish the mall as fast as we can at this time!" Flippy replied as he scratched as his head.

"But how?" Splendid asked.

"Well, your speed could build the tiles and the logo and the stuff inside, while do the rest. Now, let's start!" Flippy said as he raised his hand high and ran to get the bolts and do the rest.

"*sighs* Fine!" Splendid said as he flew to the tiles and cement.

*after 3 hours*

Ciel, Dina, Flaky, Cuddles, Toothy, and Giggles walked to the mall to get their work started when..

"What the heck are they doing?!" Toothy said as he looked at Splendid, working really fast. Toothy was amazed, since he's a fan of Splendid.

"That's so cool! I mean, how many hours have they been doing this, anyway?" Dina asked herself as she looked up to the sky.

"Seriously?!" Ciel said.

"Then, guys, why don't we go help them, too?" Flaky asked.

"Roger that!" Dina said as she tried helping Splendid.

*after 4 hours, like so*

Flippy ate at the fields, since he was sweating really hard, that he wanted to feel the wind.

"Flippy! You did a good job there. Why you and Splendid keep on doing the things really fast?!" Ciel asked.

"Nothing. To be honest with you, I wanted the mall to get finished really fast like Sonic (I can't believe you got into Sonic, Flippy!) does, so we did it by TEAMWORK!" Flippy said, emphasizing the word "teamwork".

"You seem did a really great job, Flippy. I admire that.." Flaky said as she overheard the two and took a bite from her egg sandwich.

"Thank you." Flippy said to Flaky.

"I guess this construction is still not ending though, it can take more months to rebuild the whole town again." Dina said to Flippy.

"Yeah, sort of..but it's almost New Year. I just wonder what the others are planning for a good New Year, since it's December 30.." Flippy added.

"Maybe Sniffles could plan it by his scientific thingies and stuff.." Flaky suggested.

"Sure. That could have been awesome! Nya~~" Ciel agreed.

"But where's Sniffles, then?" Dina asked.

"Hey, I saw him working with Lumpy for the bakery. Let's go." Flaky said as she ran.

*at the construction of the bakery*

"Let's see, the logo's finished, the building's finished, but no paint.." Sniffles said as he was trying to think.

"Hey Sniffles, are you planning to do the fireworks in New Year?" Dina asked.

Sniffles shrugged. "Maybe, why?"

"It's because..no one's gonna love New Year when there's no fireworks and stuff..." Ciel replied.

"Please Sniffles, you gotta plan it! Today's even December 30! It's just 2 days.." Flippy begged.

"*sighs* Fine." Sniffles said as he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah-" Dina exclaimed with her sentence cut.

"But you all are helping me!" Sniffles insisted.

"Don't worry, let's go back to our construction site to work." "Just meet us at the fields at 6'o'clock." Flippy told Sniffles as they went back to their assigned construction site.

*at nighttime, 6:00 P.M., at the fields, of course*

"Well, here we go.." Ciel said as she wore goggles *for welding*

"Now, we need the chemicals here and there.." Sniffles as he teach Flippy to put the chemicals together.

* * *

***sighs* Sorry, for the Chapter is too short since I don't much the urge to.**

**Gomen, gomen..**

**I'm just too depressed or maybe too crazy for school and home.. Darn it.**

**Sonic: Hey..what's the long face?**

**Nothing. Just a bit depressed, though, since because I can't maintain the balance between school and our life..**

**Sonic: Just smile, there. I'm not freaking leaving with a frown on your face!**

**Seriously?!**

**Sonic: Heh. Yeah, right.**

**Thanks for cheering me up there..**

**Sonic: You're welcome, then. Wanna go to the arcade?**

**Nope. *shakes head* Like I said, I'm reviewing, right?**

**Sonic: Oh right, you're just taking a break from reviewing. Just avoid playing the computer in one hour. You gotta only need 17 minutes for this time, since I actually knew that you get distracted every time. Well, I gotta go get chilidogs! Bye *runs away***

**Don't forget to review..Don't worry about the short thing. We'll get a chance to play again real soon!**


End file.
